La ciencia del amor
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Hace 3 años Hinata declaró su amor a Sasuke Uchiha, quien la rechazó rotundamente, ellos pensaban que sus caminos estarían separados para siempre pero la vida los ha vuelto a unir en la universidad, con la diferencia de que ahora Sasuke quiere darlo todo por Hinata, aunque no recuerda que ella es la chica que hace 3 años le declaró su amor. Sasuhina pareja principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto.

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste y me apoyen para continuarlo.

**Resumen:** Hace 3 años Hinata declaró su amor a Sasuke Uchiha, quien la rechazó rotundamente, ellos pensaban que sus caminos estarían separados para siempre pero la vida los ha vuelto a unir en la universidad, con la diferencia de que ahora Sasuke quiere darlo todo por Hinata, aunque no recuerda que era la chica de hace 3 años.

Este fanfic estará relatado alternadamente entre los puntos de vista de distintos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Tú, de nuevo.**

**Hinata:**

Estaba frente a él, sentía un leve hormigueo en mis extremidades, probablemente toda la sangre de mi cuerpo rehuía hacia mi rostro, sentía que habían 20 ºC más de lo que había en aquel momento y lugar.

-Sasuke-kun… -mi voz se quebró.

-¿Qué debes decirme tan importante? –inquirió Sasuke con su habitual tono de indiferencia -¿Es sobre el club de ciencias? Porque si es así déjame decirte que yo no…

-¡Te quiero Sasuke! –interrumpí precipitadamente, cuando hube juntado todo el valor que podía acumular.

-Yo también te estimo mucho hinata…

-¡No! –solté casi gritando –yo… yo te quiero como una mujer quiere a un hombre… cuando se enamoran y…

Y él calló, como yo suponía. Me sostuvo la mirada, esa mirada inescrutable e impasible que me analizaba e interpretaba cada palabra y movimiento mío.

Esa mirada estaba apagada.

-Lo siento Hinata –respondió sin emoción alguna en la voz –yo no soy la persona para ti.

Y eso fue todo.

Sasuke Uchiha me había gustado desde que lo conocí. Era brillante, serio, justo y teníamos los mismos intereses ¿Era eso suficiente para sentir amor por alguien? Mucho tiempo después me di cuenta de que quizás eso no era amor, quizás solo era admiración o una mera atracción física, mal que mal, él era el objetivo de muchas chicas en el instituto. Pero había algo más… él tenía un sueño, y era tan parecido al mío que por un momento yo había pensado que podíamos avanzar juntos en la vida en busca de nuestra meta…

Cuando pensé que Sasuke se iría, hizo lo imaginable: se acercó a mí, y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez junto a mi oído. No supe como responder así que solo disfruté la sensación de calor, su mejilla en mi frente, mi corazón acelerado. Cuando al fin se separó no dijo nada, esta vez si se fue, y no volteó a verme.

Me quedé ahí pensando en sus disculpas, en nuestros momentos juntos ¿era amor si no te correspondían?

Sasuke se iría en una semana más del instituto, a mí me quedaban 3 años más, él se iría de la ciudad a la mejor universidad del País, no nos volveríamos a ver.

Quizás él no era la persona para mí, después de todo.

3 años después.

-Vamos por favor Hinata, déjame la decoración a mí! –me pidió mi mejor amiga, en tono suplicante.

-Está bien –acepté –pero ya sabes que me gusta la decoración mas bien sobria… limítate con el color rosado.

Sakura rió mientras me abrazaba. Su mirada soñadora se dirigió hacia el ventanal del departamento, se acercó dando pasos poco femeninos y abriendo las cortinas, color verde lima, de par en par gritó:

-¡Disfrutemos de esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, Hinata!

-Me alegra tanto compartir esto contigo Sakura-chan.

Era nuestro primer año universitario, habíamos llegado al fin al departamento que Hiashi había comprado para mí, en una salida de padre protector, "ninguna hija mía vivirá en esos horribles campus dormitorios de la universidad, menos tú Hinata, te extrañaré tanto hija, por favor no pierdas esa amabilidad e inocencia que tanto te identifica..." había dicho en su discurso de despedida, mientras aguantaba el llanto –o al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar –ya que los hombres Hyuga no lloran, eso es lo que siempre decía mi padre.

A decir verdad, vivir en los alojamientos de la universidad me había ilusionado, quería conocer mejor la vida, sabía que habían muchas cosas y vivencias que yo debía experimentar, quería crecer… No quería vivir en un departamento de lujo, rodeada de vecinos esquivos y poco agradables.

Pero tenía que verle el lado bueno, viviría con mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno.

-Hinata-chan, sé que querías vivir experiencias de la vida –me reconfortó Sakura al leer mi expresión –Pero te prometo que lo haremos, no tienes que vivir necesariamente en el alojamiento de estudiantes para divertirte.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan… eso solo que…

-Mira el lado positivo Hinata, no tendrás una compañera de cuarto que estudie teatro y practique a Sheakspeare a las 4 am –bromeo –además cuando te hagas heridas, que seguro pasará porque eres muy torpe, tendrás a tu medico personal quien te curará las heridas.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakura rió y se dispuso a explorar el departamento. Yo me quedé en el living, sentada en el mullido sofá color crema, meditando.

Sakura-chan estudiaría medicina en la misma universidad que yo, con la diferencia de que yo estudiaría ciencias y probablemente me perfeccionaría en biología, yo quería experimentar en un laboratorio, y encontrar curas contra enfermedades que aún no las tenían.

Sakura quería surgir entre las clases sociales, pero además tenía la vocación de velar por la salud de los enfermos, a pesar de que siempre estuviera bromeando con todo, ella era una persona muy atenta y amable.

-Hinata, ¿Cuándo vendrá Neji a darnos un tour turístico por le universidad? –me preguntó Sakura asomándose por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios.

-Amm…

En ese momento sonó la puerta.

-Ese debe ser mi primo Neji –anuncié.

Sakura dio casi un salto mortal hacia la puerta de entrada, proclamando que ella abriría la puerta.

Me puse de pie cuando Sakura abrió la puerta. Noté algo extraño en su cambio de expresión, su animosidad había mutado en extrañeza.

-¿Busca a alguien en especial? –preguntó al que supuestamente era Neji.

No era Neji.

-Hola, solo soy un vecino que venía a darles la bienvenida –escuché la enérgica voz de un chico.

-Ah… Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sakura –Saludó mi amiga recuperando un poco su animo – Ella es mi amiga Hinata – mencionó mi nombre mientras habría la puerta completamente.

-Mu-mucho gusto… Soy Hinata Hyuga –apenas saludé sentí que el rubor subía por mis mejillas, no se me daba muy bien conversar con hombres.

-Yo soy Rock Lee, su vecino –Saludó alegremente el muchacho de las grandes cejas –asumo que ustedes deben ser también estudiantes de la universidad de Konoha.

-¿También? ¿Qué estudias Rock Lee?

-Acabo de entrar a ciencias!

-¿Escuchaste eso Hinata? ¡Serán compañeros!

-Woow, una chica científica, tengo entendido que solo hay dos chicas en nuestra carrera, tú debes ser una de ellas.

Asentí sorprendida, no tenía ni la menor idea sobre eso. Al parecer todo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sakura leyó la expresión de terror en mi rostro.

-No es tan malo Hinata-chan, recuerda que ahora debes vivir experiencias distintas, no todos los chicos son unos idiotas como en el instituto, los científicos son mucho más inteligentes ¿no? Como tus amigos del club de ciencia.

Tragué saliva para mitigar el dolor que subió por mi garganta al escuchar sobre los chicos de mi antiguo club de ciencia… o al menos ese chico.

-No te preocupes Hinata –añadió Lee cordialmente –yo me aseguraré de que sea una agradable travesía por el estudio.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegó mi primo Neji.

Sakura estaba en el living conversando animadamente con el vecino. Yo decidí ordenar mi alcoba, apilé todos mis peluches usando la mitad de mi cama de dos plazas. Me recosté sobre la cama, analizando ociosamente las esquinas de mi habitación color celeste… probablemente pronto la cambiaría por alguna tonalidad de lila.

Cerré los ojos pero de inmediato alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Neji, llegas muy tarde, ya no es hora de que puedas darnos un tour por la universidad –escuché la voz lejana de Sakura en la sala.

-Lo siento, me ha surgido un improvisto ¿Dónde está hinata? –un leve silencio -¿Habeís traído chicos al departamento?

-Mucho gusto soy Rock Lee –el mismo ánimo se percibía en la voz mi joven vecino.

-Yo soy Neji, ¿pero por qué hay un hombre en el departamento? –Hiashi jamás aprobaría esto.

-No pienses mal Neji-san! Es solo el vecino! –exclamó preocupada Sakura.

El sonido de su voz se había hecho más fuerte, por lo que deduje que se acercaba a mi habitación.

No tocó a la puerta y entró con el rostro completamente rojo. No era misterio para nadie que a Sakura-chan le atraía mi primo desde que teníamos al menos 12 años.

-Ve a recibir a tu primo, no quiero que termine golpeando al pobre de Lee-kun… -hizo una pausa para observar mi montaña de peluches -Hinata, quita esos juguetes de ahí, estás pareciendo una loca.

Entré en el living. Neji lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Lee, este último no se veía demasiado afectado, al parecer tenía una muy mala capacidad de leer a las personas.

-Prima, explícame que hace un hombre en tu departamento, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Neji, deberías tomártelo con más calma, es solo un amigo –intervino Sakura-chan.

Solté una pequeña risita que no pude aguantar, a veces Neji podía ser tan anticuado.

-Hola, primo ¿Cómo has estado?

Neji se acercó y extendió su mano, la tomé en forma de saludo, sonrió y me atrajo hacía él, de inmediato su mano libre despeinó mi cabello.

-Solo estaba bromeando ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias.

-Disculpa por no venir…

-Está bien Neji nee-san, me sirvió descansar, mañana será un día agitado.

-Te deseo mucha suerte.

Esa tarde tomamos el te y comimos un pastel, Lee-kun hablaba mucho y nos hacía reir a todos, incluso a Neji que cada cuanto le advertía que si llegaba a ser un pervertido se las vería con él.

Nejí se fue a eso de las diez de la noche.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir a vivir aquí? –le pregunté, ya que él vivía en la residencia de estudiantes.

-No necesito la caridad del tío Hiashi, los adinerados son ustedes, no mi familia y yo.

Se despidió cabizbajo, quizás no debí haber preguntado eso, pensé.

La universidad era inmensa. Sakura daba tres pasos y se detenía a mirar el mapa que tapaba la mitad de su persona.

-AAgh estamos perdidas –exclamaba cada 5 minutos.

-Quizás debimos esperar a Lee-kun para que nos guiara –sugerí.

-Todo es culpa de Neji! Él debía enseñarnos toda la universidad –bufó Sakura furiosa.

Las inmediaciones de la universidad estaban repletas de jóvenes llenos de sueños, algunos con sueños de grandeza, otros con sueños de grandes diversiones, yo simplemente quería aprender.

Me paseé mirando mi horario y buscando el edificio en donde tocara mi primera clase.

-Hinata, ese es el edificio que buscas–señaló Sakura algo picada.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, suerte en encontrar tu edificio –la abracé para despedirme –nos vemos en casa.

**Sasuke: **

Los nuevos estudiantes estaban aglomerados a las afueras del edificio 800. Junto al profesor nos dedicamos a darles instrucciones para que se dirijeran a sus respectivos salones, eran demasiados alumnos en la carrera, yo dirigía al grupo B, era su ayudante por al menos ese primer año ya que yo era un alumno de tercer año.

Todos los alumnos eran hombres, y todos comentaban lo mismo: solo habría dos mujeres en primer año. Patéticos, ¿Dónde estaba su verdadero amor por la ciencia? No podía distraerlos una estupidez así. Probablemente muchos de ellos ni siquiera acabaría el primer semestre.

-Disculpa… -una suave voz se dirigió hacia mí –¿dónde debo dirigirme si pertenezco al grupo B?

-804, ya es tarde, apresurate…

La dueña de la suave voz era igual de dulce que su voz. Sus particulares ojos atrajeron mi atención de inmediato… de inmediato se cubrió poco disimuladamente el rostro con una de sus pequeñas manos, alcancé a ver un fuerte color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Gra-graci-gracias –pronunció apenas y corrió a su salón.

Me quedé con la mirada fija en la figura de la pequeña joven que se alejaba de prisa entre la multitud de hombres. Oh, ella era una de las chicas de primer año.

Dios, era la segunda mujer más hermosa y encantadora que conocía.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Quizás tiene algunas fallas, por favor cualquier error que vean hagan el favor de comentar y hacérmelo saber.<em>

_Espero que me dejen rewies comentando que les pareció._

_Es mi primer fanfic y espero poder compartirlo con las amantes del sasuhina._

_Saludos!_

_La conti dependerá de cuanto les guste y si hay lectores._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola! Gracias por darme su opinión en los rewies, no sé como responderlos así que mejor los respondo por acá en general: Que bueno que les agrade la temática, no se preocupen por el sufrimiento de Sasuke, que tendrá todo lo que se merece. También me alegro que les haya gustado la pareja SakuraxKakashi, se viene una sorpresa con esa pareja, aunque deben esperar, pero si o si habrá Kakasaku, no se preocupen.

**También les aviso que la actualización será semanal, pero como estoy a las finales de mis exámenes en mi universidad y pues no me ha ido muy bien con las matemáticas, esta vez subiré el capítulo hoy porque dudo que en el transcurso de la semana tenga tiempo. Así que deséenme suerte para pasar todos los exámenes, luego de eso actualizaré semanalmente sin retrasos, les prometo.**

**Y bueno, ya saben, los rewies aconsejando, dando su opinión siempre son bienvenidos!**

En fin, espero no decepcionarlas con la actualización.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Ya no te quiero.**

**Hinata:**

Llegué al departamento después de un largo día en la universidad, el cual había sido una tortura de enorme dimensiones. Mi timidez me había jugado en contra a la hora de socializar, cuando en un principio mis compañeros mostraron gran interés en conocerme pronto notaron mis pocas habilidades sociales y desistieron de ir más allá en la interacción. La verdad es que la otra chica de la carrera era el centro de atención, todo lo contrario a mí, extrovertida, guapa, inteligente… no podía si no envidiarla sanamente.

Y encima el ayudante de la clase…

Había estado con un nudo en la garganta toda la mañana desde que conocí al ayudante de mi sección, debía contárselo a Sakura cuanto antes o mi faringe probablemente explotaría.

Apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta el olor a comida me dio sorprendió de golpe haciéndome recordar que no había comido nada durante todo el día, la ansiedad no me lo había permitido. Me dirigí de inmediato a la fuente de aquel delicioso aroma. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina americana, tras el mezón, vigilando una olla como si fuese una bomba que pudiese explotar en cualquier momento.

-Bienvenida Hinata –habló sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Se trata eso de la cena? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que mi estómago rugía haciendo ruidos como de dinosaurio.

-Ajá.

Sakura de pronto se puso en cuclillas a buscar, el mezón ocultaba mi visión de ella urgando ahí abajo pero pude oír como hacia sonar un montón de trastos.

-¿Dónde hay un colador por aquí, Hinata?

-Ah… no-no lo sé Sakura-chan, yo no ordené la cocina-a, lamento no poder ayudarte-e, déjame buscar…

Mi amiga, con su increíble capacidad de interpretar mis expresiones y tonos de mi voz se puso de pie de inmediato al escucharme.

-Lo siento tanto Hinata, vienes de un día que debe haber sido realmente agotador y yo preocupada por un colador… cuéntame ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Sasuke estaba ahí y es mi ayudante! –solté sin siquiera pensarlo, la idea aún parecía irreal en mi mente, tenía que cerciorarme y concretarla con palabras, alguien más además que yo debía saber el hecho para que al fin pudiese pensar en él como un hecho.

-Sasuke, el chico que te gusta?! –chilló Sakura actuando como una adolescente norteamericana en una pijamada.

-No-no- ya-no-no-no-ya –no logré articular un común y fácil "ya no me gusta".

A esas alturas de la conversación mi rostro se debía asemejar fielmente a los tomates apilados en la despensa.

Un fuerte golpe vino desde el mezón en medio de la habitación, Lee-kun se asomó como un fantasma desde ahí.

-¡¿Te gusta el ayudante Uchiha?! –exclamó con sus ojos como dos platos.

-Lee-lee-kun ¿qué-que hace aquí? –tartamudeé, la aparición de mi vecino era desconcertante, no había color rojo que figurara en la paleta de colores que describiera mi rostro -¿Estaba-as escondi-dido ahí? ¿Sakura-chan?

Ella empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente para negarlo, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas al joven Rock Lee.

-No es así Hinata, solo buscaba el colador –argumentó Lee –no era mi intención escuchar a cerca de tu objetivo amoroso.

Intenté articular unas palabras pero mis cuerdas vocales solo pudieron formar un sonido parecido al graznar de un ganso, luego me rendí y atiné a cubrir mi cara para ocultar la excesiva migración de sangre a mis mejillas. Ahora Lee sabía que el ayudante de la clase era mi objetivo amoroso… ¡_no! No lo es, lo fue alguna vez, hace muchos años, y de eso ha pasado mucho, maduré, acepté el rechazo cuando llegó y… _no lo había olvidado, de eso estaba segura, de ser así no lo habría reconocido apenas sus orbes oscuras se posaron sobre mí para indicarme el número de sala, pero ser mi objetivo amoroso, lo dudaba, ya no. Probablemente el Sasuke universitario había cambiado radicalmente, también era probable que tuviera una hermosa novia, y que apenas recordara a la tonta niña que le declaró su amor bajo la escalera de su viejo y olvidado instituto.

-Lamento no haberte avisado sobre Lee-kun, Hinata –se disculpó Sakura a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarme –él solo vino a ayudarme con la cena y bueno… no… ¿No le dirás nada a nadie, cierto Rock Lee?

-Mi boca está sellada, jamás podría traicionar así a mis queridas amigas –prometió el joven con excesiva formalidad.

Al parecer se había tomado las cosas muy rápido con nuestra relación como vecinos ¿Amigos? Bueno, Lee-kun era un buen chico, quizás también sería un buen amigo.

-¿Cómo ha-ha-has- llegado antes a casa Lee-kun? –inquirí tratando de cambiar el tema, así por lo menos mi rostro recobraría su color original.

-Pues viajo en mi motocicleta, traté de buscarte después de clases pero fue imposible ubicarte, son demasiados alumnos, incluso yo no sabía que vamos a la misma sección con el ayudante Uchiha.

Mi intento fue fallido, el color recién recobrado de mi cara volvió a cambiar drásticamente.

Yo tampoco había visto a Lee, en parte porque estaba demasiado pasmada con la presencia de mi antiguo amor Sasuke Uchiha, y en parte porque era verdad lo que mi vecino decía, la cantidad de alumnos era excesiva.

-Dios mio, Lee, trae un vaso de agua –ordenó Sakura –La pobre Hinata sufrirá una embolia cerebral si sigue así de colorada.

-No-n-o esto-o-y –mis protestas fueron inútiles y claramente una gran mentira, hasta yo podía sentir el calor, mis mejillas estaban abrasadoras.

Sakura me condujo al living, donde me senté, Lee llegó rápidamente con un vaso de agua fresca, el cual bebí de un solo trago.

-Está bien, ahora estás más tranquila, pero no permitiré que te quedes con el asunto atrapado en tu mente. Adelante señorita, suéltalo todo.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes, como amigos que somos.

Sakura dirigió una mirada divertida cuando Lee soltó esa frase tan cliché. Él mientras tanto permanecía inmutado, con el semblante serio y sus ojos refulgentes de la emoción que causa una reunión con buenos amigos. Debía aceptarlo, aunque extraño y singular, mi vecino era una buena persona.

-Él estaba ahí…. Y-y-y me indicó la sala –logré por fin decir –Lee-kun, tráeme otro vaso con agua por favor… -Lee corrió a la cocina.

-Con que él estudia lo mismo que tú –comentó Sakura pensativa –y además se apuntó para ser ayudante de la sección, eso quiere decir que está corto de dinero, eso todo el mundo lo sabe…

Me molestó en cierta manera que Sakura hiciera esa observación tan superficial, al menos a mí jamás me interesó el lado socioeconómico de las personas. De todas maneras el comentario de mi amiga era acertado, simplemente yo no había analizado la situación, estaba demasiado confundida para hacerlo.

-¿Él te reconoció?

_La pregunta del millón, ¿me había reconocido Sasuke? No lo creo, lo dudo, de ser así al menos se hubiese sorprendido, mentira, Sasuke jamás expresaba sus sentimientos, eso lo sabía yo_. Sus ojos eran los mismos, sin emoción alguna, oscuros pozos donde la oscuridad ocultaba todo. Entonces quizás me había reconocido pero no le intereso, ¿por qué le habría de interesar? Yo era un pasado patético en su vida, su presenta era demasiado brillante como para opacar sus recuerdos de adolescente.

-No lo creo –respondí finalmente sin ocultar la decepción en mi voz.

Lee llegó con el segundo vaso con agua, esta vez, solo tomé un sorbo y que la decepción y añoranza que me habían invadido se habían llevado cualquier color que pudiese predominar en mi rostro.

-No comprendo nada de nada –comentó nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Prefiero que Hinata no se altere contando esa historia… ¿Crees que es prudente que yo le cuente la historia Hinata-chan?

Le permití hablar sobre mi patético pasado a nuestro recién conocido vecino.

-Cuando Hinata y yo asistíamos al instituto, ella entró al club de ciencias. –comenzó a narrar Sakura –Era un club lleno de nerds que hacían explotar líquidos y mezclaban otros cuantos para formar colores, también miraban por sus microscopios por horas…

-Saku-ku-ra-chan… -la interrumpí, reprochándola con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien –se disculpó mi amiga –ellos trabajaban en proyectos, como sea. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, era uno de los mayores cuando Hinata entró, él cumpliría 18 años, ella solo tenía 15. Sasuke era muy guapo, pero también muy callado y serio, tuvo muchas pretendientes pero se habían alejado de él al ver sus extraños intereses por la ciencia. –hizo una pausa para comprobar que la historia seguía su correcto curso y también para saber si Lee seguía el hilo. Ambos asentimos. –Bien, Hinata pudo conocerlo más a fondo, yo jamás lo imaginé, digo, ella era muy tímida, sobretodo con los hombres. Ella me habló por primera vez de él y yo no podía creer que lo conociera tanto, y que el Uchiha tuviera gustos tan parecidos con los de ellas, él tenía una personalidad escondida que había revelado a la tímida compañera que nadie más tomaba en cuenta. A decir verdad siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro y que él mostraba un interés especial por ella…

-¡Sakura-chan! -volví a reprocharla, esta vez porque el dolor de escuchar sobre aquellos recuerdos apareció como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-Vamos Hinata, eso era verdad.

-Hasta ahí la historia suena como bastante linda… -acotó Lee -¿Qué pasó después?

-Yo la alenté a declarársele –suspiró Sakura –en parte fue mi culpa, él se iría muy pronto del instituto, como dije, era del último año. Convencí a Hinata, ensayamos el momento una y otra vez para superar su timidez y ataques de pánico. Cuando finalmente lo hizo él la rechazó ¡la rechazó! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A una chica tan dulce como ella!

-Hinata-chan es encantadora, como pudo hacerlo –Lee llorabá con real conmoción, como si estuviera viendo una película de amor muy triste, me sentí mal por él.

-¡Pero lo hizo! –Sakura elevó su voz indignada –Ese maldito Uchiha… sé fue del instituto y le rompió el corazón a Hinata. Ella estuvo 3 años sin pensar en el amor, a pesar de que tuvo muchos pretendientes, se volvió una chica muy hermosa, la ayude a cambiar su imagen, se dejó crecer el cabello, hice de todo para que ella recuperara su autoestima, lo estábamos logrando ¡pero tenía que llegar ese imbécil a arruinar todo mi trabajo.

Lee se abalanzó contra mí y me envolvió en un abrazo demasiado apretado, mientras lloraba con genuina emoción.

-Hinata-chan, eres una chica hermosa que cualquier hombre querría, no puedes dejar que tu autoestima se dañe por un hombre –me decía Lee.

Debo aceptarlo, me sentí tranquila. Luego Sakura se unió al abrazo mientras propinaba insultos al aire sobre lo imbéciles que eran los hombres y que él se perdía una chica con un gran y bonito busto.

-Sakura-chan –me sonrojé nuevamente, esta vez quería tomar el vaso de agua y lanzarlo sobre mi cara para apaciguar el calor.

Mis particulares amigos comenzaron a reir.

-No-no te preocupes Sakura-chan –dije luego de que sus ataque de risas finalizaran –yo-yo ya olvidé a Sasuke, eso fue hace muchos años… no siento nada por él…

-Eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer Hinata, hay miles de chicos en esta universidad que apreciarán tus buenos sentimientos. –dijo Lee-kun, al parecer era muy bueno con las palabras de alivio.

-Y sus curvas –añadió Sakura –no olvides sus curvas –y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez me les uní, aunque algo avergonzada.

Desde la cocina, un fuerte olor a comida quemada se deslizó entre nuestra pequeña reunión, apagando nuestras risas y haciéndonos correr en esa dirección.

-o-

**Sasuke:**

Había sido un día agotador, la ayudantía que hacía a los primer año no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido, pero necesitaba la paga y era mejor dar clases a un montón de chicos que apenas salían de la adolescencia que repartir pizzas o peor, hacer comida frita en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Entré en la residencia, la cual compartía con 4 estudiantes más, Naruto, mi mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka y su perro ilegal –en las residencias de estudiantes prohibían las mascotas, pero Akamaru era demasiado apegado a Kiba -, Sai, el chico recién llegado era extraño pero para nada molesto, por último estaba Neji Hyuga.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina viendo al parecer un programas sobre adolescentes idols en bikini, cuando sintió mi presencia cambió el canal de la pequeña televisión y comenzó a reir como un imbécil.

-No te preocupes, conozco tu lado pervertido, no trates de ocultarlo.

-No sé de que hablas –mi amigo se hizo el desentendido sin dejar de reir -¿Vas a hacer la cena?

-¿Qué? –el dobe se pasaba algunas veces –no me jodas, no haré nada, no soy tu sirvienta.

-Joder, no digas eso, que a mi sirvienta la vestiría de sexy maid, a ti eso no te viene.

-Maldito pervertido –lo golpeé suavemente en la cabeza.

-Ya! Ya! -exageró sobando su cabeza llena de cabello rubio –creo que me haré un ramen instantáneo para cenar.

-Morirás de cáncer ¿lo sabes? –le advertí.

-Que va, que va, eso son cosas que se inventan los científicos, todos saben que están medios locos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Saqué la mercadería que traía en las bolsas y la acomodé en el refrigerador, intentando hacer espacio entre los packs de cerveza barata que probablemente pertenecían a Naruto y Kiba.

-¿Qué tal fue tu primer día de trabajo y estudio? Imagino que agotador, yo no podría enfrentarme a eso, es ridículo. –comentó Naruto mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. -¿no crees que afectará tu desempeño en clases?

-Tú no lo entenderías dobe –contesté, mi amigo, a pesar de ser un imbécil, tenía razón, pero no lo aceptaría delante de él –necesito el dinero, además por supuesto que no afectará mi desempeño, soy demasiado listo para eso, eso solo le pasa a los mediocres como tú.

-Pues soy el mejor dibujante de mi carrera, hasta Sai me pidió consejos ya que él entrará a primer año y admira mi trabajo. –Naruto infló su pecho expandiendo sus pulmones el doble del tamaño normal, al parecer estaba orgulloso.

-Apuesto que pidió te pidió consejo para no seguir tus pasos y ser tan malo como tú.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

El agua hirvió y Naruto la depositó sobre su sopa maruchan, llena de químicos e ingredientes deshidratados.

-Naruto, hoy conocí a una chica –solté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El dobe abrió tanto los ojos que parecieron dos huevos estrellados, incluso se le pasó el agua caliente que revalsó el envase de la sopa.

-Mierda, Sasuke –maldijo Naruto limpiando la mesa –no me digas esas cosas mientras realizo maniobras de cocina peligrosas, pude haberme quemado.

Me preparé un café con lo que sobraba de agua caliente, mientras mi amigo de poco cerebro limpiaba el desastre sobre la mesita de la cocina, él maldecía sobre lo desubicado que era algunas personas al decir noticias tan serias en momentos de alto riesgo.

-No sé por qué te lo tomas como algo sobrenatural –mencioné para calmar el ambiente –soy un hombre después de todo, además solo dije que conocí a una chica, te precipitaste a los hechos.

-¡¿Qué Sasuke está enamorado?! –Kiba entró de pronto en la cocina junto a akamaru, el que corrió a olfatear el ramen instantáneo de Naruto.

-¡No he dicho nada de eso, Inuzuka! –me exasperé –¿además que no te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-Tranquilo Uchicha, solo bromeaba, disculpa, fue inevitable escucharlo –se disculpó Kiba mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a nosotros.

Naruto luchaba contra el gran perro para que se alejara de su Ramen.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, akamaru no es tan tonto como para tragarse esa potencial bomba de cáncer –dije, y de inmediato akamaru se sentó junto a su dueño tranquilamente.

-Así que… ¿quién es? –inquirió Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios –¿es alguna compañera?

-Lo dudo –se apresuró a decir Kiba pensativo –casi no tiene compañeras, y todas ellas no son muy agraciadas que digamos, excepto Tenten, pero sabemos que ella le lanzado ya la red a nuestro querido Neji Hyuga… entonces…

Tragué saliva, los chicos se lo estaban tomando demasiado en serio. ¿Es qué acaso era raro ver a Sasuke Uchicha interesado en una chica? ¿interesado era la palabra? Solo había visto a una chica linda, nada más, tampoco podía apresurarme a los hechos, puede que su personalidad se tratara de un asco. Un envase bonito ocultando un producto realmente de mala calidad.

Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en una chica como algo más que una amiga o compañera, pretendientes no me habían faltado, pero siempre puse mis estudios como primera prioridad, las chicas que me abordaron pronto se aburrieron y dejaron de intentarlo. Debía reconocer que haber fijado mi atención en una chica era algo completamente extraño, pero aquella nueva chica de primero tenía un rostro difícil de ignorar, un aura tan delicado que te obligaba a tratar de protegerla con tus propios brazos, y la tierna forma en que sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando la ayude a encontrar su sala fue lo más encantador que había visto en muchos años.

-Es una nueva estudiante de primer año –les dije finalmente.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! –exclamó Kiba gesticulando exageradamente.

-¿Cómo es? ¿es linda? ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tienes su Facebook? –atacó Naruto.

-Basta, no sean idiotas, ni siquiera he dicho que me guste, solo dije que llamó mi atención –aclaré elevando la voz. –y yo, ni siquiera sé su nombre…

-Estás sonrojado Sasuke, querido –bromeó Naruto haciendo gestos ridículos a los que Kiba se unió.

-Idiotas. –dije finalmente antes de levantarme para irme a mi habitación.

Antes de alcanzar mi habitación me detuve frente al baño por un minuto, me decidí a entrar, prendí la luz y observé mi rostro… no estaba sonrojado, el dobe me estaba tomando el pelo ¿Pero por qué lo dudé? Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Abajo Naruto y Kiba seguían riendo como idiotas.

Al día siguiente abordaría a la chica, decidí, tenía que ayudar en el laboratorio al profesor Orochimari a primera hora. Le preguntaría su nombre y por fin sacaría la duda de mí. A puesto que era tonta y superficial, eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar, así zanjaba el asunto de una vez por todas y nadie saldría herido.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaa, bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización como prometí. Y responderé los rewies en general. Con respecto a lo de escribir en tercera persona, la verdad es que lo intenté p__**ero me acomodaba mucho más en primera persona**__, además así funcionan algunas cosas que tenía planeadas. _

_En este capítulo empieza el inicio del KakaSaku, no digo que vaya a entrar de lleno a que esos dos se den besitos xD pero en este capítulo se dará todo como para que Sakura y Kakashi se noten. También gracias por corregirme lo de Neji, al parecer mi Word tenía agregada al diccionario la palabra onee y la corrigió automáticamente, pero ya no sé como cambiarlo, si alguien pudiese decirme, no sé muy bien administrar todo luego de subir el capítulo. De todas formas lo aviso por aquí, solo es un error ortográfico xD_

_Entre otras cosas agradezco el apoyo de las lectoras constantes que siguen el fic y les gusta._

_Por cierto, no se me había ocurrido antes, pero debo hacer una aclaración sobre que Sasuke es un ayudante. Al menos en mi universidad, los alumnos de años superiores hacen ayudantías, a los cursos menores, para ganar dinero, lo que consiste es en hacerles clases de reforzamiento o, en este caso, también es el ayudante del profesor en las clases de laboratorio, como usaré términos de laboratorio y eso, creo que consideraré hacer un anexo para explicar, y si no entienden algo o no les cuadra la idea me lo dicen en los rewies y yo les aclaro._

_Sin mas preámbulo la actualización, espero no decepcionarlos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dudas.<strong>

**Sasuke:**

Descuidada e increíblemente torpe, así era la muchacha en la que me había fijado, o mejor dicho, en la que había fijado mi atención, estoy seguro que son cosas muy distintas.

Jamás me había visto a mi mismo haciendo planes para cosas tan estúpidas como conocer el nombre y la personalidad de una chica, cuando ya estuve metido de fondo del asunto me di cuenta que quizás mis métodos no eran los mejores… Todo era demasiado molesto.

La chica pasaba una y otra vez una toalla por su largo y oscuro cabello, su mirada estaba pegada al piso, y sus mejillas mantenían ese constante sonrojo que al parecer era característico en ella. No habíamos cruzado palabras desde que habíamos salido del laboratorio. Todo ahí había sido un caos y, sinceramente, una perdida de tiempo.

La actividad que estábamos dirigiendo constaba de calentar sobre fuego un par de sustancias, la muchacha había trabajado perfectamente, lo acepto, pero en cuanto me acerqué a ella y su compañero de trabajo, su actitud cambió drásticamente, balbuceaba constantemente y toda la sangre de su cuerpo subió hasta su rostro, en su estado de hiperventilación, sin darse cuenta, su bata de laboratorio se incendio al hacer contacto con la llama del mechero Bunsen*. El ambiente en el laboratorio se congeló por un instante, mi compañera de ayudantía Tenten, de pronto chilló "la ducha de emergencia*" o algo por el estilo, entonces solo atiné a tomar a la chica, que estaba en shock, por los hombros y dirigirla al fondo de la habitación, allí, bajo la regadera, jalé la palanca y un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre nosotros, quitándonos el aliento, no vale la pena mencionar que no pude salir del camino del agua ya que la chica no hubiese puesto el agua a correr. Al menos no había gritado como una loca, era un alivio. El agua dejó de caer, ambos empapados y sorprendidos, nos miramos a los ojos, al parecer el agua la había hecho reaccionar.

-Lo-lo-o sie-nto mucho –logró articular –Yo-yo… no sé…

-Haz sido muy torpe –le reproché –y muy descuidada.

Mis palabras le pesaron, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus particulares ojos. _Genial_, pensé, _es una llorona._

Pronto estuvimos fuera, sentados en la sala de espera de la facultad de ciencias, secando nuestro cabello y ropas.

¿_Qué joder estás haciendo Sasuke Uchiha?_ Me pregunté: _estupideces, _era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una chica que ni siquiera conocía su nombre y que solo me metía en problemas, era torpe y apenas podía decir un par de palabras sin tartamudear. Definitivamente había sido una atracción física, era linda, tenía rasgos casi angelicales, tenía curvas, ¡joder si! Pero todo eso no pasaría a más, el intento de conocerla había sido un fracaso, por un momento pensé que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero su actitud también me hartaba.

Estaría realmente feliz de decirle a Naruto que solo había sido una debilidad en el momento, la chica no valía la pena.

Se removió incomoda a mi lado, pronto noté, por el rabillo del ojo, que me estaba mirando, le devolví la mirada, me la sostuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de que el tono rojo de su rostro se incrementara, _totalmente predecible_, ¿Es qué no sabía nada más que desviar la mirada y sonrojarse? Joder.

-Yo-yo fui muy torpe, siento haberte quitado tu tiempo –dijo al fin, luego de un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Pues si que lo haz hecho –solté entre dientes.

Nuevamente un incomodo silencio, su mirada estancada en sus convers color negro, se veía increíblemente hermosa con el flequillo dispersado, le daba un aspecto más salvaje que lo común. _Que dilema Sasuke Uchiha, te atrae la chica mas torpe, pero tus principios te impiden fijarte 100% en alguien que no cumpla con tus gustos psicológicos, la superficialidad no es una opción para ti. _

_Hay que olvidarse de esa chica, ni siquiera vale la pena saber su nombre._

Me levanté, debía irme, tenía clases durante toda la tarde ese día, no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. Le dirigí una escueta mirada, intentando no transmitirle ninguno de mis pensamientos sobre ella. Increíblemente me sostuvo la mirada, una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó fugazmente por sus labios.

-Debo irme –le dije – no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, solo me metes en problemas, en realidad eres problemática.

Acepto que lo dije sin pensarlo, más tarde me sentí un poco culpable por haber descargado mi frustración con ella. Ella no sabía nada sobre la lucha que había en mi mente por su culpa, y a pesar de que su aparición había causado tanta confusión en mí, definitivamente no era su culpa, todo estaba en mi mente.

Ella frunció el seño, acto que me sorprendió gratamente, en todas las imágenes sobre ella que tenía almacenadas en mi cabeza, en ninguna expresaba más emoción que el nerviosismo y la ansiedad.

Me di vuelta para dirigirme a la salida, levanté una mano en señal de despedida sin mirar hacia atrás, di un par de pasos antes de que su suave voz me detuviera.

-Uchiha-san –me llamó, su voz sonaba inusualmente segura –si-si… si usted cree que soy solo una molestia… no-no se vuelva a acercar a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré –sentencié.

-o-

**Sakura:**

Había visto pasar a Lee en su moto junto a Hinata, y yo que contaba con que él me llevara a casa, sobretodo porque la lluvia empezaba a caer ese día justo cuando mis clases habían acabado y yo no cargaba paraguas.

Suspiré y me senté en los escalones del edificio de la escuela de medicina, los cuales estaban protegidos bajo techo. En el mejor de los casos podría esperar a que la lluvia se apaciguara y podría correr al estilo Usain Bolt* hasta llegar al departamento.

Saqué mi smarthpone con el fin de que me diera una rápida y tonta diversión que hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo. Realmente la tecnología y las redes sociales no me volvían loca, pero últimamente eran útiles para contactarme con mis amigos y familia que se hallaban en mi ciudad de origen. Inicié sesión en Facebook, unos segundos después la opción "Inicio" mostraba un sin fin de noticias que me invitaban a perder el tiempo por horas y horas en asuntos que, probablemente, me interesaban un bledo el 80% de ellos. Acepté unas cuantas solicitudes de amistad de mis nuevos compañeros de clase, entre ellos mi reciente amiga Ino Yamanaka. Paseé por su biografía en Facebook para matar el rato, en la mayoría de sus fotos salía realmente hermosa y los "me gusta" y comentarios sobre su belleza le llovían, me pregunté que sentiría ella y todas las personas que necesitaban ese tipo de aprobación en las redes sociales, no le di mayor importancia al asunto y volví al "Inicio".

La lluvia no se detenía. El universo no se compadecía de mi precaria situación de estudiante universitaria sin auto.

"Neji Hyuga tiene una relación con Tenten Ama" leí, seleccioné la publicación y volví a leer dos veces más en voz alta, totalmente incrédula: _Neji Hyuga tiene una relación con Tenten Ama. _El enunciado era acompañado por dos fotos, en las que se les podía ver juntos, ella era una chica linda, de sonrisa amplia y cabello castaño, Neji se veía muy cómodo a su lado. Apreté los labios y me pregunté si quería llorar… la respuesta fue no. Lo que no quería decir que no estuviera triste o decepcionada, antes tenia que ordenar mis pensamientos.

Conocía a Neji desde que conocí a Hinata, o sea, muchos años. Él era 3 años mayor que nosotras y siempre lo había admirado. Era llamado el "genio Hyuga" en sus tiempos de instituto, increíblemente prometedor, guapo, inteligente, y su cabello era mejor que el de muchas chicas, incluyéndome. ¿Qué sentía por él? Era confuso, no cabía duda sobre mi atracción física por él, además de que siempre intentaba superarme para impresionarlo… ¿Pero quería un romance con él? No lo sabía… de todas formas, la publicación que acababa de leer en Facebook, me había hecho reflexionar y había lanzado mis esperanzas amorosas con él a un pozo muy hondo y muy negro.

-No pasa nada –murmuré para mi misma, consiente del temblor en mi voz.

-Si esperas a que la lluvia se apacigüe entonces estarás aquí hasta el anochecer –una voz masculina me devolvió a la realidad.

Primero pude ver sus zapatos formales y su pantalón negro, luego elevé la mirada y me percaté de quien era, mi profesor de Anatomía y fisiología, Kakashi Hatake, el guapísimo profesor Hatake… Sentí mi cara arder de inmediato.

-¿Usted lo cree Kakashi-sensei? –dije para disimular el vacio que había dejado en mi mente la imponente presencia de mi profesor.

-Deberías estar más atenta al pronostico del tiempo.

-Tiene razón.

Una larga pausa incomoda, se sentó a mi lado y dio un gran suspiro que denotaba cansancio.

-Eres muy buena –dijo de pronto –para estar en primer año sabes mucho, pude ver tu prueba de diagnóstico y estaá bastante adelantada, Sakura Haruno ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida. El profesor más guapo de medicina me estaba felicitando. No pude evitar pensar en las muchas ganas que siempre había tenido de que un superior tan admirable reconociera mi esfuerzo. Puede que no subiera fotos provocativas a instagram para conseguirlo, pero lo hacía y lo necesitaba como cualquier otra persona, mi método era distinto solamente.

-Yo… estudio muy duro, además me interesa mucho la medicina, desde pequeña.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la nada de manera pensativa. Su perfil era lo más perfecto que había visto en rostros de hombres, y aunque la mitad de su cara estaba oculta bajo una mascarilla -había contraído una fuerte gripe -bajo esta se hacía notar su excepcional complexión ósea.

-Te puedo llevar si gustas –ofreció, sorprendiéndome aún más, mi mandíbula pudo haber tocado el piso –puedo acercarte a tu casa, yo ando en mi auto.

-¡No, no es necesario que se moleste! –exclamé, empezaba a hiperventilar –no quiero molestarlo.

-No es molestia, además me gustaría hablar con una alumna tan buena como tú.

No tuve de otra que aceptar.

* * *

><p>Les habrá parecido corto el capitulo, porque a mí si, pero bueno :p<p>

Quizás odien la actitud que Sasuke tomo, pero les adelanto que pronto se arrepentirá jejeje y que se dará cuenta que a pesar de que es tímida hinata es determinada y muy interesante.

Bueno, ya saben, pueden dejar rewies con sugerencias, comentarios, expresando su agrado o desagrado, sobretodo para criticar a Sasuke jajaja.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la proxima conti.

anexo de términos:

Mechero bunsen:

Ducha de emergencia: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrleal_qYkEgzZQzTdwssAJ4w2FDByB2Kx0Xyz5o7koTIToKhp

Usain Bolt: atleta super hiper mega rápido, tengo entendido que es el mejor del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rituales de la vida.**

**Hinata:**

Lee se asomó desde la cocina –donde preparaba la cena –con una expresión que yo definiría como emoción/felicidad/ganas de llorar. Sakura no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo, simplemente le sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia su dirección, Lee salió disparado a abrazarla mientras farfullaba sobre la hermosa juventud, amigos y belleza.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia mí aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

–¿Y qué dices Hinata-chan? ¿Irás?

Lo medité seriamente. Sakura había llegado con la noticia de que al día siguiente habría una gran fiesta de bienvenida a los de primer año. Sabía que mi amiga quería divertirse y distraerse, después de la noticia de Neji y su novia había estado actuando extraña y hasta forzada a verse fuerte, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que se sentía mal. Debía acompañarla a esa fiesta, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

_¿Y por ti Hinata Hyuga?_ Pensé, Bueno, _¿No era yo quién quería vivir experiencias nuevas? Esta es mi oportunidad._

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. De inmediato Lee comenzó a hacer escándalo.

–Somos tres jóvenes y atractivos universitarios que disfrutarán del fuego de vida. Hay que vivir. Somos más ardientes que el sol.

Reí divertida, luego tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para repasar las lecciones de química.

–¡Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista –me avisó Sakura gritando desde la cocina.

-o-

No podía abotonar en el pecho la blusa que me había prestado Sakura para que fuera a la fiesta, dijo que le asentaría a mis curvas pero ni siquiera podía cruzar sobre mi pecho. Me cubrí avergonzada, yo no era tan delgada como mi amiga.

–Sa-sakura-chan… –la llamé. Ella se asomó hacía mi habitación y de inmediato supo el motivo de mi llamado, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, bajé la mirada avergonzada y sintiendo como el calor subía por mis mejillas.

Sakura me observó con gesto comprensivo.

–Bueno, usa la camiseta que gustes. –sonrió.

Decidí usar una blusa de gasa, color azul, que mi hermana Hanabi me había regalado para mi cumpleaños hace un año, era un tanto transparente pero pensé que estaba bien para la ocasión. Conservé los skinny jenas que Sakura me había prestado, pensé que sería bueno un cambio en mi vestimenta.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero, bolso y salí de mi habitación.

En medio del living se encontraba Lee luciendo un extravagante traje de frac, con corbata de lazo incluida. Hacía pose en frente de Sakura, preguntándole si se veía guapo. Sus cejas se movían tanto que parecían tener vida propia.

Reí por lo bajo. –Lee-kun, la fiesta no es de gala… solo es casual.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo conmigo, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

–Te ves muy guapo Lee, pero mejor vete a cambiar ese traje por algo más… normal –añadió.

Lee salió del departamento con la cabeza gacha y lloriqueando sobre lo difícil que era estar a la moda.

–Te… ves muy bien Sakura-chan –la alagué. Era verdad, llevaba un vestido casual color jade, que hacía resaltar muy bien sus ojos.

Salimos a la calle, quedamos de tomar un taxi que llegaría en cualquier momento. Lee ya se había cambiado por una camiseta verde normal, unos blue jeans normales y una chaqueta de cuero normal. _Al fin nos vemos todos lo suficientemente normales_, pensé.

Me sentía extraña en una situación así. Toda mi vida había seguido las reglas de Hiashi y quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso siempre, lo que a él le parecía correcto fue lo correcto para mí por muchos años, en parte porque mi autoestima estaba destrozada por los rechazos amorosos que había experimentado, y por otra parte estaba muy concentrada en mis estudios con el fin de quedar en la Universidad y poder convertirme en la mejor investigadora. Me costó mucho darme cuenta que para lograr el éxito y las grandes cosas en la vida no tenemos porqué privarnos de diversiones, como siempre me había dicho Hiashi y mi primo Neji.

Lamentaba desobedecer así a mis seres queridos pero, tal como decía Lee, _soy joven y debo vivir experiencias como estas, aprovechar el fuego y atractivo de mi juventud. _Jamás diría algo así en voz alta, pero podía pensarlo, lo otro se lo dejaba a mi particular amigo de cejas frondosas.

Los bajos de la música resonaban hasta 3 calles antes de llegar al local donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta. Cuando entramos la música electrónica me envolvió por completo, el bajo resonaba en mis entrañas como si la música se colara entre mis oídos y se condujera por mis vasos sanguíneos hasta cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Era una extraña pero revitalizadora sensación.

Me mordí el labio, respiré hondo y seguí a los chicos hasta una meza desocupada. Hacía el lado derecho se encontraba la pista de baile, y como en una película de adolescentes de los años 90, allí arriba, sobre todas esas cabezas que se movían al ritmo de la música, una bola de discoteca giraba lanzando destellos hacía todas partes, unos focos refulgían enviando luz intermitente, que cambiaba de color.

Observé maravillada las luces deslumbrantes y toda la gente bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, podía distinguir pulseras y collares que fosforecían con luces de neón.

–¿Acaso tu amiga jamás había visto una fiesta? –fue un grito en medio de toda la música. Sin darme cuenta una amiga de Sakura había llegado a acompañarnos, una rubia altiva y de grandes ojos celestes.

Me sonrojé por su comentario, me sentí pequeña y cohibida porque lo que decía era verdad.

Sakura le pegó un codazo en las costillas y me miró esbozando una sonrisa compasiva.

Lee que había ido por unas bebidas llegó poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa. Su atención se posó en la atractiva amiga de Sakura y tomándo sus manos, con ojos ardiendo en fuego, le pidió que bailara con él. La expresión de la rubia fue predecible, extrañada, algo asustada y divertida finalmente. Se negó las primeras tres veces pero luego accedió, Lee la arrastró hacía la pista de baile rápidamente.

–¡Sakura-chaaaan! No me dejes sola con éeeeel! –gritó la pobre chica.

Mi amiga se levantó y me lanzó una mirada que pedía disculpas, asentí con la cabeza, y ella corrió hacía los otros dos. Vi como se perdían entre la gente mientras Lee ejecutaba extraños pasos de bailes ochenteros.

Me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor, me sentía fuera de lugar, no quería arrepentirme abiertamente, pero en el fondo de mi ser prefería estar en mi habitación rodeada de mis peluches de felpa y de los libros de ciencia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, una de los grandes planes para ese año era conocer el mundo que mi padre me había prohibido, no era un acto de rebeldía, no pretendía beber alcohol y drogarme hasta la intoxicación, pero quería demostrarme a mí misma que habían cosas que no eran tan malas como las pintabas los adultos, y que incluso eran actividades necesarias en mi vida.

Revolví mi bebida y la tomé a pequeños tragos. Cuando los chicos volvieran quizás bailaría con ellos… _a quién engaño, lo único que sé bailar es el vals y eso no se baila en fiesta de este tipo._

–Disculpa –una voz aterciopelada interrumpió mis cavilaciones sobre mis tristes dotes de bailarina –¿cómo es que una chica como tú está sola aquí?

Un rubio imponente se acercó a mí y tomó asiento a la meza en el puesto donde antes había estado Lee.

Una brillante y dorada cabellera iba recogida en una coleta de manera casual, unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo izquierdo. Era atractivo… daba la impresión de ser un estudiante de intercambio desde Europa.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

–¡Ho-ho-holaa...! –la sangre se acumuló en mis capilares faciales.

El chico sonrió dejando ver una hermosa hilera de dientes perfectos.

–Que tierna eres, como un ángel –sonreí incomoda –Soy Deidara.

–¡So-o-soy Hi-na-Hinata! –logré decir atropelladamente.

Extrañamente yo debía gritar por sobre el sonido de la música para ser escuchada, sin embargo él se limitaba a hablar normalmente, pues tenía una voz fuerte, firme y varonil. Me sentía completamente cohibida.

Mis ojos desmesuradamente abiertos lo hicieron reír, yo reí junto a él debido a los nervios.

–Te ves muy nerviosa e incómoda –me dijo acercándose a mí oído para susurrar. Tragué saliva e intenté calmar mi repentina taquicardia.

Alargó su gran mano y tomó la mía cuidadosamente, miré el acto casi pasmada.

Era un chico guapo, que se acercaba a mí de la nada y me decía que parecía un ángel. Y yo jamás había vivido cosas así, me pregunté si era normal que ese tipo de interacciones se dieran en estas situaciones.

Su mano estuvo al menos 10 segundos más sobre la mía, entonces sentí que algo pequeño caía en mi palma, luego con su propia mano cerró la mía formando un puño.

Lo miré a su ojo descubierto y él sostuvo mi mirada.

–Nos divertiremos mucho, estarás muy feliz –Se levantó y tomó mi mano libre para dirigirme. Dude un segundo, no quería ir con un extraño.

Entonces otra persona intervino, su suave mano blanca, como la nieve, se posó sobre la del rubio y la mía -que permanecían juntas –deshaciendo el agarre. Bajé mi mano lentamente, en el fondo me sentí feliz, no hubiese sabido como salir de esa situación.

–No creo que a ella le gusten ese tipo de cosas, Deidara –el hombre a quién permanecía la voz se acercó más a mí, entonces pude verlo.

Me sentí tonta en un principio porque lo confundí con otra persona, su piel pálida como el papel, el cabello negro y su oscura mirada evocaron en mi mente la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no era él, era otro chico.

–Mejor vete con tus mujerzuelas –insistió el nuevo individuo.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua y con una mirada de desprecio dirigida por encima del hombro, se perdió entre la animada masa.

–No debes recibir ni tragos y nada de extraños –me aconsejó el chico. Asentí triste y avergonzada. Tomó mi mano y extrajo lo que sea que Deidara haya puesto en ella, lo guardó en su bolsillo y me miró con reproche.

_Eres tan tonta._

Luego, inesperadamente su dura expresión cambió a una suave sonrisa, se sentó junto a mí y me miró con expectación.

–¡¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan sola?!

Abrí levemente la boca formando una mueca. _¿Otro loco?_ Pensé.

–¡Estoy con mis amigos! –grité sobre la música –¡Ellos están bailando!

Noté como me era mucho más fácil hablar con ese nuevo chico, a diferencia del extraño rubio de antes en quién había percibido un aura atemorizante.

–¡Disculpa! –gritó él, su voz era suave pero masculina de igual manera –¡Mi nombre es Sai! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–¡Soy Hinata! –mi voz sonó extremadamente chillona justo en el momento en que la canción que había de fondo se detuvo. La coloración rojo era predominante en mi rostro esa noche.

La risa de Sai se escuchó cálida y limpia.

–¿No-no… no eres un loco, verdad? –inquirí algo incómoda.

La expresión de Sai cambió una fingida indignación.

–Puedo ver tu brasier, es negro –soltó de pronto.

–¿Q-qu-eque? –me atraganté con las palabras, ¡Qué clase de héroe era ese que andaba mirando ropa interior por ahí!

–Lo-lo siento –tartamudeó, lo miré extrañada, parecía bastante seguro de sí, ¿Estaba tartamudeando? –No soy bueno con las normas sociales.

Suspiré.

–Ya veo –en el fondo me sentía identificada con eso, yo tampoco era buena en situaciones sociales.

Lo miré comprensivamente y le dí una oportunidad para conversar. No perdía nada, ya sabía que no intentaría hacerme beber algo, y hasta ahora solo había hecho una inapropiada observación que por lo demás, era cierta, la blusa era transparente después de todo.

–…Y entonces la profesora se desmayó cuando vio que había dibujado un hombre con un pene evidentemente erecto, luego de eso llamaron a mis padres a una reunión con la directora. –finalizó Sai después de un rato de contarme su historia sobre porqué había sido expulsado de tantos colegios. Al parecer el chico tenía talento con el arte pero una extraña fijación por dibujar personas desnudas, cabe destacar que tenía solo 10 años.

Asentí incómoda, me estaba riendo pero… era extraño.

–¿Te estoy incomodando cierto? Esa expresión tuya denota molestia, lo leí.

Negué fervientemente, en parte no quería que me dejara sola.

–Bailemos, ahora que la música se ha calmado. –propuso impulsivamente.

Puse atención a la música de fondo, efectivamente hace un rato habíamos estado hablando a gritos y gradualmente ya estábamos conversando a volumen normal. En la pista de baile un montón de parejas que abrazas se movían de un lado a otro al ritmo de un lento de los años 80.

–Si quieres no te tomaré de la cintura –insistió Sai –quiero por fin completar el ritual de baile con una hembra.

–Habla como un biólogo… –murmuré para mi misma.

–He visto muchos documentales de Animal planet, si a eso te refieres. –sonrió.

Nos introdujimos entre las personas que se movían lentamente de izquierda a derecha. Sai me tomó una mano y con la otra libre la puso tras mi espalda.

–Algunos bailan abrazados –explicó –tú tendrías que poner tu cabeza en mi pecho, pero no quiero incomodarte, así es suficiente. Lo leí en internet.

Asentí sonriente.

Tener 18 años para hacer este tipo de cosas me hizo sentir pena de mí misma _¿En qué agujero me había metido yo a los 15 años mientras todos bailaban lentos en los bailes del instituto? No quería responder esas preguntas_… de todas maneras no me arrepentía de haber pasado tantos años con la nariz metida en los libros, sin eso no hubiese podido llegar a la Universidad ni haber ido a la fiesta donde había conocido a Sai. Sin duda no vale la pena arrepentirse, el punto está en no rendirse antes de haberlo intentado, nunca sé es tan viejo para hacer algo…

Los ojos de Sai me sostenían la mirada intensamente, estaba segura que probablemente había leído, en internet o en un libro, que eso debía hacerse mientras se bailaba así . Su expresión era bastante compleja, sentí la enorme necesidad de bajar la mirada apenada. Inspiré hondo y le sostuve la mirada con nuevo ánimo, le dediqué una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió con un guiño.

–Tus ojos son muy particulares, jamás había visto algo así –habló antes de que yo hiciera algo en respuesta a su guiño.

–Son de familia –respondí.

Era la segunda persona que se dirigía abiertamente a mis ojos, la mayoría se callaba porque pensaba que era una falta de educación, sinceramente a mí no me incomodaba.

Seguimos moviéndonos lentamente en medio del tumulto, intenté divisar a mis amigos pero no lo logré, la única cara conocida que había visto era de algunos compañeros de clase y ni sabía su nombre.

.

.

.

–Creo que debo irme ya –dijo Sai después de un largo rato.

Asentí satisfecha. No había sido una noche decepcionante después de todo. A pesar de que no había podido seguirle el ritmo a mis amigos, había conocido a un chico muy agradable aunque algo extraño…

Sai me atrajo sacándome de la multitud, justo fuera lo esperaba un chico rubio, acompañado de un moreno, ambos al parecer levemente ebrios.

–Aquí estás Sai –habló el risueño rubio –ahora solo falta el Teme.

–¡Saaai! –gritó el moreno –quién pensaría que tú… ¡tú conseguiste una chica antes que yo!

Sonreí incomoda.

–Por favor no le miren los pechos, eso hace sentir incómoda a las mujeres –añadió Sai sin siquiera pestañear.

Me cubrí el pecho disimuladamente con los dos brazos y sin siquiera despedirme corrí a la mesa.

–¿Dónde estabas Hinata-chan? –chilló Sakura –Lee debe andar búscandote como loco, pensamos que te habían secuestrado.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, recordando.

Había aprendido uno de los _rituales humanos._

* * *

><p><em>Estaba totalmente bloqueaaadaaa! lo juro xD me costó mucho pensar, tenía un montón de situaciones posibles en mi mente y ninguna podía dignarme a plasmar decentemente en la hoja blanca del word.<em>

_Es 24 así que espero que todos los consideren como un regalo navideño :D es lo único que puedo ofrecerles, y lamento si no les gusta T_T_

_Espero que hayan captado la intención de este capitulo (el cual me decidí a escribir para demostrar algo) A pesar de que se nombró a Sasuke fue poco y Hinata tenía sus pensamientos en ella misma, en otro lado, menos en el Uchiha, ¿Y alguien tan cercano a Sasuke haciendo que se divierta? ¿Como se lo tomará Sasuke cuando sepa? _

_En definitiva, las cosas se acaban de poner dificiles para nuestro querido Sasuke, porque Hinata tiene sus propias preocupaciones y no piensa en él todo el tiempo como a él le gustaría. Puede que él diga que ya no le interesa nada de ella pero algo pasará... a**lgo que lo devolverá a la batalla, esta vez contra su extraño compañero de casa, eso se viene en el próx capitulo, ya lo decidi.**_

**A **proposito, me costó mucho manejar a Sai, sé que tiene pocas habilidades sociales y dice lo que se le viene a la mente, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que lo hice y que no lo tomen demasiado Ooc. Sé que el SaiHina es extraño, pero bueno, lo normal se lo dejamos al mangaka o no?

Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Y ya saben, su opinión en los rewies me sirve de mucho y me motiva a mejorar :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Debo reconocer que la inspiración no me ha ayudado del todo estos días y que el capitulo de esta ocasión no está ni cerca de ser lo que quería**, sé que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero creo que me he metido en un lio bien grande al narrar en primera persona con Sasuke, es un personaje dificil de manejar, he intentado hacerlo engreído y serio, como es él, pero creo que nunca puedo terminar de poner su esencia al 100% aunque me gusta mucho como personaje.

**Por eso mismo he decidido que actualizaré más seguido pero con capitulos cortos, de máx 2000 palabras, tendrán cap casi todas las semanas pero habrán más porque la historia ira transcurriendo bien fragmentada.**

Desde ahora en adelante iré poniendo los detalles, recuerdos, etc de porque el destino de Sasuke y Hinata está unido y porqué, y como se volverá a unir aunque a Sasuke le cueste.

**Por favor, si no te gusta Sasuhina o cualquier pareja que esté aquí no tiene caso que vengan a leer y comentarme que el sasuhina o kakasaku es imposible y que no les gusta, todos sabemos que naruhina y sasusaku es canon pero no por eso dejaré de escribir de mis parejas crack favortitas, para eso está la libertad de los fanfics, en fanfiction no hay parejas prohibidas.**

Para los que piden KakaSaku, ya pondré más sobre ellos, paciencia, primero tengo que acomodar el terreno para que vayan ocurriendo los hechos mas Sasuhina de la historia, además cabe destacar que en el summary se aclara que la pareja principal es SasukexHinata.

**Otra cosa, no comprendo eso de dar follow y fav a la historia si yo no sé si la leen ¿Qué quiere decir eso? les gusto o no les gusto el cap? como sabré sus opiniones? En serio sería bueno leer sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre el fic si es que lo leen, uno se molesta en escribir una historia y la sube con ansias de recibir retroalimentación de parte de los lectores pero al menos yo no sé como interpretar que le den solo follow y fav, me pregunto ¿les gustara? ¿seguiran leyendola? En fin, pido más opiniones si son realmente lectores constantes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelación, ya nada es como antes.<strong>

**Sasuke.**

—_Solo tienes que preparar un buffer pH 7,4 —anuncié mirándola con suspicacia. Si quería entrar al club de ciencias debía pasar pruebas, muchas habían sido las chicas que habían intentado entrar para estar cerca de mí, muchas no pasaban porque no sabían absolutamente nada de química._

_La chica asintió y se dispuso a examinar todos los reactivos que había dejado en la mesa. Trabajaba con naturalidad y rapidez. _

—_¿Qué edad tienes? —lo pregunté sin pensar, pero es que la chica se veía demasiado joven para estar ahí._

—_15 —respondió con una voz suave._

_Asentí con la cabeza. La joven se veía mucho menor, era pequeña y menuda, su cabello corto acrecentaba la redondez de su rostro, si bien su cara le hacía parecer más joven no supe saber si su cuerpo también, pues llevaba ropa unas 3 tallas más grandes, aún así pude notar la delgadez de su figura._

_Estuvimos alrededor de 15 minutos mientras ella trabajaba midiendo el volumen de los líquidos y demás. Me estaba aburriendo y mi estómago comenzó a rugir, carraspeé incómodo intentando disimular aquel sonido._

—_¿Por qué quieres entrar aquí…? —en ese momento me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre, aunque no era de mi interés en un principio pues contaba con que no pasaría la prueba, no obstante ella estaba trabajando muy bien —¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_Alzó sus extraños ojos opalinos hacia mí, un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas —So-soy Hinata Hyuga…y… quiero estar aquí, po-porque yo-yo… —la miré alzando una ceja indicándole que no tenía paciencia con eso —Yo quiero ser médico y… buscar la cura para el cáncer…_

_Con que era eso._

—_¿No crees que eso es una meta muy ambiciosa, Hyuga? —le cuestioné cruzándome de brazos, la niña estaba siendo muy soñadora._

—_Yo… yo no quiero que otros niños pa-pasen por lo mismo que yo pasé cu-cuando mi ma-madre…_

—_Ya entiendo —la detuve en seguida, pude notar la dificultad que tenía para hablar, además de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus extraños ojos, no quería ahondar en el pasado triste de una chica que acababa de conocer. —Te entiendo perfectamente —agregué —Yo también quiero algo parecido. Por cierto, estás dentro._

_Me miró con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro que no supe identificar._

—_Aunque si ese es tu sueño, el mejor camino que puedes seguir es el de estudiar ciencias para ser una respetable científica. —asintió con la cabeza._

_Hangar 18 _sonó estridentemente inundando mi habitación, haciéndome despertar de golpe. Me desperecé en la cama y posé la vista fija en el techo de mi habitación. Había tenido un sueño/recuerdo de nuevo, no pasaba seguido, pero cada vez que pasaba me dejaba algo pensativo respecto a mi pasado y a las metas que me había planteado. Apagué el despertador.

—Hyuga Hinata… —murmuré para mí mismo, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ella, me pregunté si había seguido sus sueños o por el contrario, se había rendido, de todas maneras, era increíble de mi parte estar viviendo con Neji Hyuga, su primo, y que aún así jamás me haya dignado a preguntarle sobre su prima… Me gustaba guardarme ciertos pensamientos solo para mí y no me considero una persona que viva en el pasado.

Eran las 7 de la mañana de un día sábado, de todas formas estaba tan atareado con la ayudantía y mis propios estudios que debía usar los fines de semana para ponerme al día con todo. Tomé la montaña de informes que pertenecían a los novatos, los revisaría mientras tomaba desayuno, al menos estaría solo, Naruto y los demás probablemente dormirían hasta el medio día después de la fiesta de bienvenida de los de primer año. También había asistido pero mi retiré a una decente para no perder horas de sueño, tampoco es como si me hubiese estado divirtiendo mucho…

Los informes de los novatos eran realmente malos, a este paso estaba seguro que tendría que hacerle clases complementarias de Química a más de la mitad de la clase, suspiré derrotado cuando leí como habían nombrado el CO2 como un elemento de la tabla periódica.

—Idiotas —murmuré para mí mismo, luego le di otro trago a mi café.

Di gracias a Kami-sama porque solo me quedaban 2 años más ahí y al fin podría entrar de lleno a la investigación, probablemente el laboratorio en el que trabajó Itachi me contrataría para continuar la investigación que mi hermano había dejado inconclusa, yo podría terminarla, de eso estaba seguro.

Sai entró en ese momento a la cocina, donde yo aún desayunaba y trabajaba a la vez, no lo saludé, sin embargo, cuando levanté la mirada él me sonrió con la mirada, estaba cargado de cajas y lienzos que probablemente tenían que ver con algún proyecto para la universidad. Volví a concentrarme en lo mío, Sai no me agradaba de por si, pero tampoco me desagradaba, su presencia me era completamente indiferente.

El café se terminó y estuve tentado a preparar más, no obstante no quería volverme una dicto a la cafeína, aunque esa adicción sonaba más elegante que otras…

Solo dos años más… la paciencia no era lo mío.

El lápiz que Sai utilizaba sonaba rasposo sobre su block, su rostro se veía serio y sus manos se movían ágilmente, no pude ver lo que dibujaba pero se veía muy concentrado. Rodé los ojos, los artistas perdiendo el tiempo…

—Sai, ese es el primer proyecto que piden en primer año —la voz de Naruto resonó chillona e imprudente como siempre, aún llevaba puesto su pijama y solo eran las 10 am, me sorprendí —vaya… vaya… —analizaba los bocetos del pelinegro —¿No crees que haz exagerado?

—No —fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

—Sasuke —levanté la mirada hacia el rubio —¿Recuerdas mi primer proyecto? ¿Era bueno, no es así?

—Nunca pude distinguir si era mujer o un hombre —mascullé, intentando no perder la concentración, la verdad es que no recordaba el proyecto del que Naruto hablaba.

—Teme.

Naruto siguió de pie observando como Sai trabajaba, yo por mi parte volví mi atención a los informes, me quedaban pocos, luego quizás tomaría un descanso y me dedicaría a mis estudios, no había mucho tiempo que perder.

—¿Esa es la chica de anoche? —la voz del idiota Inuzuka me sacó de mi concentración —¿Oye no crees que exageras? Ponle un poco más de ropa —con que Sai estaba dibujando desnudos.

—Pues es así como la recuerdo —se explicó Sai —Además creo que estoy intentando plasmar sus ojos más que otras cosas… no es mi culpa que su atención se desvíe hacía otro lado.

Naruto y Kiba rieron como energúmenos, yo bufé impaciente, hubiese sido mejor quedarme en mi habitación, no se podía vivir tranquilo en esa residencia con imbéciles tan grandes como ellos.

Cuando pensé que podría volver a mi labor, ya que Naruto y Kiba preparaban en silencio su desayuno, el Hyuga entró y con una expresión demasiado exagerada para mí gusto comenzó a gritar, ahogando palabras que al parecer iban dirigidas a Sai, y más que simple palabras eran acusaciones y amenazas.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —Neji se lanzó sobre Sai en un arranque poco común en él. Sai se defendió como pudo —como te atreves maldito…

Los otros dos tomaron a Neji de cada brazo, pero como lo supuse, él era más fuerte que esos dos.

—Joder Sasuke —masculló el Inuzuka —ven a ayudarnos.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté, caminando lentamente a propósito. Si iban a arruinar mi concentración de esa forma entonces me molestaría en sacarlos de quicio.

—A ver, aver… —murmuré acercándome al block de dibujo de Sai, que al parecer era la manzana de la discordia.

Enmudecí.

Era mi alumna. La torpe. La de cabello largo y lacio, azabache como la noche.

Pero eso no fue todo. Estaba retratada con apenas su cabello cubriendo sus pezones, y su figura se veía exuberante en aquel dibujo. Se me descompuso el rostro, y aunque no me importaba en lo absoluto esa chica, me enfureció que Sai cambiara su dulzura por vulgar sensualidad.

—¡Como te atreves a retratar a Hinata-sama de esa manera! —la voz de Neji me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿La conoces Neji? —inquirió Naruto que parecía colgado de uno de los fuertes brazos del castaño.

—Es mi pequeña prima —gruñó intentando zafarse.

Santa mierda.

—¿Hinata… Hyuga? —pregunté, aunque no esperaba respuesta de nadie.

—Así es, al parecer todos la conocemos aquí —la voz de Sai sonaba como si nada, realmente ese sujeto no conocía a Neji Hyuga y su furia. —Me ha inspirado.

Observé el dibujo una vez más, esta vez fijándome en lo que Sai había mencionado, los ojos. Los mismos ojos que Neji pero con más inocencia y dulzura en ellos, ¿Cómo coño no lo había notado antes?

Sin embargo… Ella definitivamente no se veía como Hinata Hyuga… ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer con los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga.

Tragué saliva.

Ella probablemente me había reconocido, y aunque no hubiese sido así, mi nombre me hubiese delatado. Yo ni siquiera me había molestado en saber su nombre. Ni lo sospechaba.

Pero es que había cambiado tanto…

Caminé a grandes zancadas al montón de informes que se apilaban en la mesa de la cocina, los revolví frenéticamente buscando uno en especial.

Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Ahí estaba y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

El puño de Neji contra la cara de Sai resonó en la cocina.

El genio Hyuga hizo pedazos el boceto. Yo solo le observé los ojos. Los inconfundibles ojos de los Hyuga y que yo no había reconocido…

.

.

.

La multitud frente a mí hizo que me desanimara, era increíble que tantos alumnos de primero no tuvieran idea sobre los conocimientos básicos de química, ¿Cómo joder habían ingresado a la universidad?

Me calmé y decidí comenzar con la lección, pregunté dudas específicas, pero los alumnos parecían tener miedo a preguntar como si mi presencia les incomodara. Pude ver los rostros con labios fruncidos, cejas alzadas y como murmuraban entre ellos.

Inconscientemente me encontré buscando los ojos de la Hyuga.

Justo al lado de un tipo con horribles y gruesas cejas se encontraba Hinata. Analicé su imagen, mucho más madura y femenina que cuando la conocí, su rostro antes redondo y aniñado era ahora mas alargado y de rasgos suaves. Su vestimenta seguía 3 siendo tallas mas grande -me pregunté que tan verídico era el retrato que había realizado Sai –y finalmente su cabello, antes corto como el de un chico había crecido lacio y brillante.

Sus ojos lucían más optimistas. Quizás por eso no la reconocí de inmediato, la Hinata Hyuga que había conocido hace 3 años atrás tenía una mirada más bien melancólica.

—¿Uchiha-san? —la voz de otra chica me llamó la atención, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. La identifiqué como Karin, quien había sido la primera en presentarse conmigo —¿Podría hacer el ejercicio 8?

Asentí con la cabeza. No obstante, los alumnos empezaban a murmurar y conversar entre ellos con un volumen cada vez mas alto.

Me aclaré la garganta —Los que no quieren estar en este curso pueden irse al paralelo con Tenten-san —anuncié. Detestaba las clases con tantas personas que ni siquiera podían guardar silencio.

No me sorprendió cuando más de la mitad de la clase comenzó a levantarse para dirigirse fuera, me mantuve calmado, intentando suprimir mi sonrisa de satisfacción. Enfoqué mi atención en Hyuga, quien se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse, a su lado su aparentemente amigo no se movía ni un poco, manteniendo su extraña mirada puesta en mí. Daba grima.

De pronto Hinata se levantó de su lugar, su compañero ni si quiera se perturbó y más bien le susurró algo antes que comenzara a bajar entre las mesas del auditorio. Caminé disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida, apoyándome en el marco, actuando con despreocupación.

—Tanto tiempo, Hyuga —le susurré cuando pasó por mi lado, completamente sonrojada y con la vista clavada en el piso. Oí como tragó saliva, sonreí victorioso —Estás muy cambiada.

—Uchiha-san.

—¿No te gustan mis clases? —vi por el rabillo del ojo como sus hombros se tensaban y comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos —al parecer no has cambiado tanto, sigues haciendo eso con tus dedos. Es tan molesto.

—Yo… yo…

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que contarnos ¿No crees?

—No —me volteé un tanto incrédulo pero lo disimulé bien, a pesar de que su mirada estaba desviada hacia un lado, sus palabras sonaban fuertes y decididas —Creo que no hay mucho que decir entre nosotros, Uchiha-san.

Asentí con la cabeza, volví a caminar hacia el centro del pequeño auditorio donde realizaba mi ayudantía de Química. Escuché sus zapatillas chirriar contra el suelo, pronto la vi subir de vuelta hasta volver a ocupar su puesto junto al pelinegro.

Quién entendía a Hinata.

Observé como la sala había quedado casi completamente vacía, la cantidad de alumnos había disminuido a solo 10 chicos, entre ellos la pelirroja de lentes, ella y Hinata eran las únicas mujeres.

—Bien, creo que deben poner especial atención a esto —indiqué desarrollando un ejercicio en el pizarrón —Sobre todo usted Hyuga, su informe apestaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:<strong> lamento la demora y espero que este cap te guste aunque esté cortito. Me alegro que te haya gustado Lee y Sai, son unos de mis personajes preferidos ye ncuentro que le entregan mucho humor a la serie cuando tienen sus momentos, por eso intenté captar su esencia y ponerla en mi fanfic.

**Sunny237:** gracias por aclararme que trabajé bien a Sai! estaba nerviosa porque pensé que me había quedado muy OoC. espero que la conti no te decepcione aunque este cortita.

**Hinasasu004:** aquí tienes mucho de Sasuke para que no lo extrañes jaja, Gracias por leer.

**Nina**: coincido con que SaiHina es bien rara, por eso no la trabajaré mucho. Sasuhina no suena tan inverosimil, sus personalidades se complementan aunque Kishimoto jamás los hizo interactuar. De todas maneras ahora que hay parejas canon la mayoria de las parejas en fanfiction se han vuelto imposibles, pero ese es el brillo de fanfiction que a pesar de las parejas y hechos oficiales, en nuestra imaginacion lo podemos cambiar. Y no te preocupes que no me molesta tu opinion, me han llegado realmente reviews que son bien haters y los sé identificar xD. Gracias por leer!

**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way:** Gracias por ser una lectora tan constante. Sai tambien es uno de mis personajes preferidos y creo que su extraño comportamiento me cautivo, sobretodo cuando hace sentir incomodo a Naruto. Lamento si no te gusta en las situaciones que pongo a ciertos personajes, no quiero rellenar con OoC y ya sabes, este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo. KakaSaku vendrá más adelante así que ten paciencia, tengo que ajustar el terreno para que ciertas cosas pasen primero. Gracias por leer.

**Inestable universo:** Si leí ese Doujinshi, sin embargo no sé si fue terminado, ya que lo encontré en deviantart y ahí no encontré el final al menos, me encantó el estilo de dibujo de la autora. Te prometo que sasuke sentirá celos tarde o temprano, ten paciencia. Gracias por leer.

**Guest:** ya se viene Kakasaku, ten paciencia. Gracias por leer.

**Aamanda-Hyugaa:** A mi tambien me encanta/asusta Sai, es un completo loquillo xD Creo que el mayor fundamento de mi fic es el crecimiento de los personajes desde que se conocieron hace 3 años, sobretodo Hinata que busca crecer y dejar ciertos miedos atrás, Sasuke deberá darse cuenta que a pesar de que ella alguna vez lo quiso, pasó el tiempo y él ya no tiene el mismo poder sobre ella porque ella maduró y muucho. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Mitsuji Hitsagi:** Si extrañaste a Sasuke, aquí tienes doble ración de Sasuke (?) Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A la defensiva.**

**Hinata:**

La primera vez que me di cuenta que lo mío era la ciencia y que investigar para aportar logros a la sociedad era mi sueño, fue cuando conocí a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, al cual él idolatraba y adoraba de una manera que me conmovió. Una vez que fui aceptada en el club de ciencias y conseguí la confianza de Sasuke, él me llevó al laboratorio en que su hermano trabajaba, ahí conocí a Itachi, quien me convenció finalmente a establecer mi sueño. Además de notar que su atractivo estaba muy por encima de cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido, y de que no pudiera dejar de tartamudear en su presencia, él me habló con toda naturalidad sobre su investigación, sobre una enfermedad poco conocida, sin cura y que era eventualmente mortal. En ese entonces conocía poco o nada la jerga de las personas de ciencia, sin embargo Itachi nos heredó –a Sasuke y a mí –un montón de conocimientos, que según él, debían ser entregado solo a aquellos que tenían el valor para dedicar su vida a ayudar a las personas desde las sombras, como lo hacían todos esos científicos que investigaban sobre tantas enfermedades mortales.

No volví a ver a Itachi Uchiha luego del incidente con Sasuke, y a decir verdad, hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba en él.

—Nuestro informe está bastante bien calificado Hinata-san —Shino Aburame me sacó de mis cavilaciones —¿Irá a la clase de Uchiha-senpai? No creo que realmente lo necesitemos.

Lo miré por un segundo algo aturdida, había olvidado casi completamente donde me encontraba, me pasaba cada vez que me hundía en mis recuerdos, el bullicio de la cafetería se fue haciendo cada vez mas alto y el plato con comida frente a mí seguía intacto.

—Yo… yo creo que es en parte gracias a ti, Shino-kun —respondí al fin —Debo ir, hay detalles que aún me cuesta comprender y Uchiha-senpai es muy bueno explicando.

No era del todo mi agrado asistir a las clases de reforzamiento con Sasuke, las cuales se llevaban a cabo una vez a la semana en el auditorio del Instituto de Ciencias de la Universidad, sin embargo la vida universitaria era difícil y más de lo que creí, llevaba al menos 2 meses ahí y había rendido ya exámenes de un nivel muy superior en comparación con los años de instituto, y a pesar de haberlos aprobado aún sentía que el ritmo de los profesores era mayor al que yo podía seguir para lograr entender todo. Sasuke Uchiha se había comportado distante y en el último tiempo, a pesar de que hizo evidente que aún me recordaba, me trataba como todos los demás –o sea mal –e incluso muchas veces me pareció que era un poco más estricto en su trato conmigo. Realmente me sentí estúpida al pensar que me daría un trato mas suave y familiar por el hecho de haber sido amigos en el pasado, si es que realmente él me había considerado su amiga…

—¿Hinata-chan? —Lee se había unido a nosotros en la mesa pero ni siquiera noté su llegada, un chico pelirrojo lo acompañaba —¿Irás con nosotros a la clase?

—Si… —respondí con un hilo de voz, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo al saber que tenía nuevamente una clase con Sasuke y su distante, oscura y engreída mirada.

—Por cierto —añadió Lee con su típico buen ánimo impregnando su tono de voz —Él es Gaara, Gaara ella es Hinata.

—Mucho gusto Gaara-san —hice una pequeña reverencia desde mi lugar.

—Igualmente Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo no iré esta vez —anunció Shino. Todos nos despedimos de él y emprendimos una caminata en dirección al auditorio.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase de reforzamiento empezara, aún así pude ver que Sasuke ya se encontraba en el auditorio, su flequillo rebelde proyectaba una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos, me sentí a salvo de ellos por un momento, su nariz estaba enterrada en un gran y grueso libro. En el salón se encontraba Karin, la otra chica de la carrera, pelirroja, hermosa, vanidosa y extremadamente segura de sí misma, no podía sino sentir una punzada de envidia cada vez que la veía.

—Lee-kun ¿Podrías explicarme esto? —le pedí a mi amigo una vez que nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, en la quinta fila hacia arriba, esta vez Gaara se sentó junto a nosotros.

—No te preocupes Hyuga —escuché la voz de Sasuke que me hizo dar un respingo ¿Cómo me había escuchado desde su lugar? —Yo puedo explicarte, para eso estoy aquí.

Una vez el salón se llenó –solo éramos 10, pero en esa ocasión faltaba Shino -,Sasuke comenzó la clase explicando el ejercicio que yo le había preguntado anteriormente a Lee, a mí lado Gaara tomaba apuntes de vez en cuando, Lee prestaba atención frunciendo sus gruesas cejas y yo… bueno, me debatía en si era mi imaginación o Sasuke me estaba lanzando miradas demasiado pesadas.

—¿Entendiste todo? —inquirió Gaara, aprovechando que el Uchiha se había excusado de buscar un capitulo en especial en su gran libro.

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que me inquietaba la presencia de Sasuke había decidido estar ahí y demostrar que ya no era la niñita débil que él había conocido y rechazado… En verdad quería demostrarle que me había repuesto y que ya nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él me afectaba, y aunque en ocasiones incluso a mí misma me costaba creérmelo y tenía que usar mis mejores dotes de actuación –que no eran muy buenos –para fingir que pasaba de su presencia totalmente.

El resto de la clase pasó normal, Sasuke explicaba, Karin hacia muchas preguntas para llamar su atención, Lee susurraba chistes malos que de todas maneras me hacían reír bajito y el Uchiha me lanzaba miradas de odio cada vez que eso pasaba, yo tapaba mi boca con ambas manos. Gaara nos observaba un tanto confundido.

—¿Te irás conmigo Hinata-chan? —inquirió Lee una vez salimos del auditorio.

—No, Sakura-chan y yo quedamos de ir juntas a estudiar en la biblioteca, ambas tenemos un examen importante esta semana.

—Yo también lo tengo… —murmuró Lee para si mismo —pero prefiero estudiar solo. Bueno, nos vemos en casa, lleguen a cenar.

Sonreí cuando vi perderse a Lee entre los estudiantes que caminaban por el campus. A pesar de que en un principio me parecía raro y me incomodaba, con el tiempo la relación entre los tres se fue afianzando y ya era casi una costumbre que Lee ayudara a preparar la cena a Sakura o a mí, además realmente era un buen estudiante y me ayudaba mucho con los estudios.

—¿Estás preparada para mañana? —la ronca voz de Gaara hizo que diera un repentino saltito en mi lugar, había olvidado la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Yo..yo-yo —de verdad la presencia de Gaara me estaba poniendo nerviosa, su mirada era demasiado inquisidora y penetrante.

—Lo tomaré como un si… Yo también me quedaré estudiando en la biblioteca ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

—S-si, por supuesto Gaara-san.

Luego solo hubo silencio, jugué con mis dedos, incómoda, no sabía si Gaara me agradaba o no, lo había conocido hace muy poco, a pesar de que éramos compañeros era difícil reconocer a cada uno, éramos demasiados estudiantes de ciencias como para ponerse a gastar el tiempo en memorizar cada nombre y atribuirlo a su respectivo dueño. Los minutos pasaron y Sakura no aparecía, Gaara seguía a mi lado, derecho, impasible, yo en cambio movía los pies con ansiedad y comencé a trenzar un mechón de mi cabello, realmente envidié la paciencia y la estoicidad de mi compañero, estaba segura que me veía realmente patosa a su lado.

—¿Fuiste tú la que un día se incendió en medio del laboratorio? —preguntó de pronto con aquella seriedad inherente en su voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Pronto me sonrojé inevitablemente ¿Es qué todos sabían ya sobre ese incidente?

—Yo.. si —no supe porqué pero solté una risita tonta al recordar el incidente, luego la congoja reemplazo mi ánimo al recordar las duras palabras que Sasuke me había dicho y las que yo le dije también… El tiempo cambiaba a las personas y Sasuke y yo no éramos la excepción.

—Sabía que era mentira eso de que terminaste con el rostro deformado por las quemaduras —murmuró él mirando algún punto perdido en el horizonte.

Cuando realmente estaba por rendirme en mi espera e irme sola con Gaara, pude divisar a Sakura acercarse hacia uno de los edificios donde se impartían clases a los alumnos de Medicina, comencé a avanzar en su dirección, no obstante pronto me detuve al ver que no iba sola si no que la acompañaba un chico… o más que un chico era un hombre hecho y derecho. Si me preguntaran como clasificaría a su acompañante diría que no tendría clasificación de "atractivo" si no que mucho más que eso, solo había conocido a un hombre así de guapo y ese era Itachi Uchiha y él se encontraba solo en la clasificación de "ridículamente atractivos", ahora aquel hombre de cabellera plateada, porte elegante y varonil lo acompañaba en esa clasificación, definitivamente era alguien fuera de mis ligas… Trague saliva y noté como el calor subía por mis mejillas, llevé ambas manos para ocultar mi vergonzoso rubor. Supe de inmediato que no podía interrumpir a mi amiga, si yo estuviera con un hombre así caminando por la universidad hubiese odiado que alguien me interrumpiera.

—¿Es ella tu amiga? —preguntó Gaara a mi lado —Se ve un poco ocupada…

—Si —musité aún sin quitar los ojos de aquel hombre —Mejor vamos solos…

—Hatake —una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo.

—Uchiha-senpai —murmuré a modo de saludo.

—Veo que haz caído en los encantos del Profesor Hatake, como todas las chicas de esta universidad.

—Yo…yo no… ¡No! —me llevé una mano a la boca por haber alzado tanto la voz, Sasuke me miró divertido.

—Bueno, pero al parecer tu amiga si.

—¿Aquel es el profesor Hatake? Es muy renombrado, lo imaginaba más como un anciano —comentó Gaara, Sasuke lo ignoró por completo.

—Sa-sakura-chan no es así —me atreví a decir, no recordaba que Sasuke fuese tan mal educado, fruncí el seño denotando mi molestia.

—Vaya Hyuga, cálmate, en serio estás cambiada… quien lo diría.

Gaara me lanzó una mirada significativa, asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca. A pesar de que en mi mente intentaba negarme a que Sasuke se hubiese convertido en alguien engreído y maleducado, en ese momento tenía que aceptar la realidad de la situación, también aceptar que muy en el fondo de mí tenía esperanzas de que nuestra relación pudiese haber sido la misma de hace 3 años, antes de que yo le dijera sobre mis sentimientos…

Si de algo estaba segura es que ya no veía a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera.

En la biblioteca Gaara se sentó frente a mí en uno de los mesones que estaban desocupados, aquel lugar era el edificio más grande de la universidad, después de la cafetería, tenía tres grandes salas provistas de mesones con sus respectivas sillas para los estudiantes, también contaba con miles de libros que se podían pedir prestados.

—Iré por un libro Hinata-san ¿Quieres que traiga alguno en especial? —preguntó de pronto Gaara mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si… uno de biología estaría bien —vi al pelirrojo salir de la estancia. Suspiré con cansancio, últimamente había dormido muy mal pero si volvía al departamento probablemente me quedaría dormida sobre mis apuntes.

Saqué mi cuaderno de apuntes y proseguí a repasarlo con concentración, mis párpados pesaban y el silencio de la sala no hacía más que sugerirme que durmiera ahí mismo, en medio del lugar ignorando a todas las personas presentes…

—Olvidé decir que también vendría a estudiar aquí —Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojos, no tenía la suficiente seguridad en mí misma como para creer que su mirada ónix no me destartalaría ahí mismo, haciéndome hablar demás, evocando viejos y empolvados recuerdos.

Deslizó un vaso de café frente a mí.

—Gracias Uchiha-senpai —murmuré, concentrándome en el brebaje caliente frente a mí.

—Hmmp… como sea, te ves bastante mal.

—Imagino que usted… usted debe estar aún más cansado con sus estudios y la ayudantía —comenté, tomando el café y revolviéndolo lentamente. En ningún momento me atreví a dirigirle la mirada.

—No es tan difícil para mí.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada, pero también lo haría si dijera que esa situación se sentía como años atrás, cuando los silencios estudiando eran cómodos y cálidos, y no sentíamos la necesidad de rellenar el momento con frases superfluas. En aquel momento moría por hablarle, preguntarle que había hecho esos 3 años, evocar viejos momentos juntos y aquellos escasos instantes en que alguna vez lo había visto sonreír.

—¿Cómo ha estado Itachi-san? —me atreví a preguntar cuando supe que no podría poner toda mi atención a mis apuntes de biología.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sus hombres se tensaban, giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo con más atención, su vista estaba concentrada en algún punto en la nada, sus ojos expresaban algo que comprendí de inmediato: nostalgia de los días pasados, cuando pasábamos los fines de semana junto a su hermano quién nos ayudaba con los deberes del instituto cada vez que podía, estuve a punto de sonreír cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, le sostuve la mirada sintiendo como mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

—Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Hyuga —luego de decir eso volvió a enfocar su atención en el libro frente a él.

Si hubiese sido más intrépida y confiada le habría preguntado cual era su problema ¿Para qué hacía eso? Acercarse solo para decirme palabras hirientes que solo destruían mis últimas esperanzas de que la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos aún pudiese mantenerse intacta a pesar de los años. En cambio me limité a fruncir los labios y cerrar mis ojos para controlarme.

Sasuke Uchiha ya no era quién solía ser y eso me hizo sentir una inesperada tristeza, me sentí débil y estúpida ¿Por qué podía llegar y aparecer nuevamente destruyendo todos los avances que había hecho en mi vida después de su partida? ¡No podía permitírselo! Sentí como si él solo estuviera jugando conmigo, aprovechándose de los buenos recuerdos que yo guardaba de él.

—Hinata-san —la voz de Gaara nuevamente me hizo dar un respingo, su mirada se turnaba entre el Uchiha y yo, algo incómoda —¿No quieres tomar un lugar más cerca de los ventanales? —supe de inmediato que era una excusa para que me alejara de Sasuke, de seguro notó lo tensa de la situación ¿Tanto se me notaba que Sasuke hacía estragos en mi estado de ánimo?

—No, Gaara-san —respondí, pude ver como Sasuke nos observaba por el rabillo del ojo —Este lugar está bien.

No sabía que había pasado con Sasuke esos últimos 3 años, pero tenía la seguridad de que pase lo que pase no bajaría mi defensa frente a él, no le daría ese placer.

* * *

><p>Sonará contradictorio este capitulo, pero si notan Hinata está ocultando toda la nostalgia que le trajo el regreso de Sasuke a su vida, e intenta adoptar una conducta indiferente hacia él.<p>

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Sasuke? eso lo veremos en los siguientes capitulos, no crean que Sasuke es un hdp solo porque si xD está bien que se engreido y y bastante malhumorado pero no quiero convertirlo en un ogro, iré justificando de a poco su personalidad.

Añadí un leve KakaSaku jajaja ¿Realmente notaron mi idolatria hacia Kakashi e Itachi, ambos personajes me encantan y si, son ridiculamente atractivo según mi opinión (eso significa que su atractivo es casi irreal)

En fin, en serio lamento la demora, no vale la pena ponerme a justificar, y la verdad es que tengo dudas sobre la calidad del capitulo, como dije anteriormente serán mas cortitos y más cantidad de capitulos.

Espero no decepcionarlas, agradezco a los nuevos lectores que se han unido a este fic y también a los que han estado desde el inicio, en serio sus opiniones me dan animos e inspiración para seguir escribiendo e intentar transmitir buenos mensajes en este fanfic. Responderé reviews otro día, ahora creo que dormiré porque ya es tarde pero quería dejar el capitulo subido hoy.

Saludos y que estén muy bien, los amo por ser mis lectores constantes ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Akamaru.**

**Hinata:**

Salí del aula al fin con aquella sensación de estar satisfecha con las respuestas que di en el examen, afuera Shino me esperaba, usaba sus gafas de sol a pesar de que el día está nublado, hace semanas ya que el otoño había empezado a hacer su aparición trayendo con el días nubosos, árboles dorados y brisas frías. Shino no dijo nada cuando me uní a él, es una persona muy particular, silencioso y sobrio, muy diferente de Lee, lo que me hace cuestionarme como puedo llevarme igual de bien con dos personas completamente opuestas. Dejé de lado aquellos pensamientos y seguí a Shino quien ya se había encaminado hacia la salida, al menos por el día no teníamos nada más que hacer en aquel lugar.

—Esperaré por Sakura-chan e Ino-san aquí —le dije cuando estuvimos en los grandes pilares de piedra que definían la entrada al campus universitario. Shino hizo una reverencia y masculló algo parecido a una despedida educada, le sonreí de vuelta y lo vi perderse calle abajo.

No esperé mucho tiempo cuando las dos chicas aparecieron en mi campo de vista, levantaron las manos en señal de saludo mientras se dirigían en mi dirección.

—Hinata-chan —habló mi amiga cuando salimos del campus —Haremos una reunión de chicas esta noche —Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas cómplices —vamos al Supermercado por comida.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan… aún hay que estudiar mucho —musité desviando la mirada hacia la acera de en frente, aquel comentario sonó muy ñoño…

—Pero Hinata —Ino levantó su dedo índice por delante de ella, su uña estaba pintada del mismo tono que sus ojos celestes —Ya se acabaron los exámenes parciales, no tendremos exámenes en al menos un mes mas, es día viernes y hay que celebrar.

Suspiré vencida, tenían razón, necesitaba un respiro.

…

—¡Es tan culto! —chilló Sakura mientras paseaba la mirada por la carne embazada frente a ella —Me lo encontré en un pequeño café literario, estuve a punto de irme pero me llamó, hablamos por horas de temas muy interesantes, tuvo que llevarme en su auto al apartamento porque se nos hizo muy tarde—se detuvo para lanzar unas miradas a su alrededor, supuse que en busca de su amiga rubia —No le digas a Ino, se pondrá celosa porque hace tiempo que intenta llamar su atención, pero no se llevarían bien, a ella no le gusta leer y Kakashi-sensei es un conocedor de la literatura…

—Sakura-chan… —murmuré sin quitar la vista de una bandeja de carne de res —Es un profesor… e-eso e-está pro-prohibido —me miró estupefacta, con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, tragué saliva.

—No sé a que te refieres Hinata-chan —su voz de pronto se volvió seria —no es lo que imaginas, de todas formas en el reglamento no dice que un profesor no pueda conversar con sus alumnos —luego el silencio volvió a reinar.

Preferí dirigirme al pasillo de las verduras para estar a solas con mis pensamientos, sabía que a Sakura le atraía ese profesor, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado, sobre todo si compartían intereses, pero era sospechosa la forma en que se veían cuando estaban juntos, desde aquella primera vez que los vi juntos la misma escena se repitió en varias ocasiones más, a veces estaba Ino, otras solo los dos. Sakura siempre presentaba aquel brillo en su mirada y él le sonreía -con una sonrisa demasiado deslumbrante –de vez en vez. Claro que sospechar simplemente por verles juntos en la universidad hubiese sido paranoico de mi parte, mal que mal él era uno de los profesores principales en la facultad de medicina, y la política de los profesores era el de ayudar a sus alumnos con cualquier duda, no era raro entonces verlos juntos, también lo había visto con muchas otras chicas pero con ninguna compartía aquella especie de complicidad… y lo más importante, estaba segura que ninguna había estado con él en un café hasta altas horas de la noche.

Me imaginé a mí misma en una situación similar, pero en lugar de Hatake-sensei la imagen de Orochimaru-sensei se me vino a la mente, la imagen mental me hizo estremecer y soltar el tomate que sostenía en mi mano.

—Repulsivo —murmuré al tomate que había caído junto a los demás.

—¿Estás hablando con un tomate? —una voz masculina me hizo dar un respingo, giré en seco para ver de quien se trataba.

—Sa-Sai-kun —musité sintiéndome ridícula —Yo-yo no hablaba con el tomate.

Sai sonrió con la mirada mientras se adelantaba hacia la pila de tomates y tomaba el que yo había dejado caer —Tomate idiota —dijo con un tono de voz tan serio que me confundió, luego volvió a sonreír —Está bien, hablarle a las verduras debe ser una buena terapia para la ira.

—Yo-yo ya… no le hablaba y… el tomate es una fruta —Me miró con una expresión totalmente neutra —Tiene pepas —añadí. Me maldije a mí misma por haber añadido ese comentario tan subnormal.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, pronto se concentró en la tarea de echar tomates a la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

Sai era un chico extraño, me parecía muy difícil de leer, su rostro se encontraba la mitad del tiempo neutro, sin embargo no denotaba indiferencia ni mucho menos desprecio o molestia, y de la nada podía sonreírte sin ningún motivo aparente, así mismo las expresiones que mostraría frente a ciertas situaciones eran impredecibles. Lo había conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida, luego no lo vi por mucho tiempo, luego comenzamos a toparnos en la cafetería en horas de descanso que coincidían, él leía un libro o boceteaba algo en su cuaderno croquis, no teníamos conversaciones muy profundas pero nos saludábamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos, en ciertas conversaciones fugaces me enteré que estudiaba arte y gustaba de leer libros sobre psicología y sociedad, nada más.

—Saaaaaaai —un chico rubio de intensa mirada azul se acercó hasta él, paseando su mirada entre Sai y yo —Mira, ya andas ligando hasta en el Súper.

Me miró haciendo una mueca pensativa, unos instantes después su faz se iluminó en lo que parecía ser el recuerdo de alguna situación pasada, golpeó la palma de su mano con la otra empuñada —Tú eres la chica de la fiesta y tu dibu… —dijo con su cantarina y cálida voz antes de que Sai lo interrumpiera.

—Si, es ella —afirmó Sai, cerró la bolsa con un nudo —él es Naruto.

—Naruto… —murmuré, y de pronto la imagen de un chico rubio con el cabello despeinado, acompañado de un muchacho de piel bronceada, ambos en la misma situación, ebrios, se vino a mi mente —ah… —logré murmurar ante la extraña mirada picara de Naruto.

—No exagerabas, eh —añadió entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de Sai.

Y como para completar la postal de la noche de la fiesta, el chico de cabello castaño y piel bronceada se unió a nosotros, en un carrito de supermercado traía una enorme bolsa de 15 kilos de alimento para perros, nos miró a cada uno y al igual que Naruto sonrió con picardía, el rubio y él se observaron con complicidad, sentí como me estaba perdiendo de algo que ellos sabían y yo no.

—Hinata —el recién llegado arrastró las letras en un tono que no supe comprender del todo —Que coincidencia, tanto que se ha hablado de ti en la ca… —Naruto se adelantó y le aprisionó el cuello en una especie de llave.

—No seas idiota, la vas a asustar —masculló mientras forcejeaba con el castaño.

—¿De-e mí? —inquirí, evidentemente incomoda y asustada ¿Por qué habían estado hablando de mí? ¿Quién?

—Es que vivimos con tu primo Neji —dijo de pronto Sai —y… él… si, él nos ha hablado de lo orgulloso que se siente de ti.

—¿Neji-niisan? —mis rostro se iluminó de inmediato al escuchar que mi primo se sentía orgulloso de mí —¿Qué dijo?

—Eso no es realmente importante —dijo el moreno acercándose en exceso hacia mí —Soy Kiba, mucho gusto.

—Ho-hola Kiba.

Estancados en el pasillo de las verduras nos embarcamos en una conversación sobre nuestras vidas. Kiba estudiaba tercer año de Medicina veterinaria, Naruto en cambio, al igual que Sai estudiaba artes, no obstante quería especializarse en el área del comic y llegar a ser un famoso mangaka, Sai dijo que a Naruto el realismo no le venía mientras que el rubio contraataco diciendo que Sai dibujaba bustos demasiado grandes y tenía una obsesión con los desnudos, los tres chicos rieron llevándose las manos a la boca para contener sus risas. Nuevamente me sentí excluida de saber algo.

Los tres chicos vivían en una de las residencias que la universidad ofrecía, específicamente la número 7, compartían la casa con Neji-niisan y otro chico que al igual que yo estudiaba ciencias, además tenían un perro –eso explicaba los 15 kilos de alimento –que aunque no eran permitidos ellos cuidaban de él, en especial Kiba, quién lo había encontrado abandonado cuando era pequeño y bautizándolo como "Akamaru" había decidido violar las reglas y llevarlo a vivir con él, según ellos el animal creció demasiado, haciendo difícil de esconder como en un principio hacían, ya no sabían qué hacer para sacarlo a pasear sin que las autoridades pertinentes los descubrieran, en el último tiempo todo había sido cuestión de pura suerte.

Su vida era realmente divertida, sobretodo Kiba y Naruto quienes habían convivido desde un principio junto a otro chico en aquella residencia y tenían un montón de anécdotas sobre sus aventuras. El año anterior se había unido mi primo Neji –pensé en lo difícil que sería para él convivir con alguien como ellos, Neji era un joven bastante tranquilo y reservado, definitivamente opuesto a esos dos –y en el último año fue Sai quien se unió a ellos, por lo mismo Naruto y Kiba debieron compartir una habitación para los dos, según Sai era la habitación mas apestosa y sucia que había visto en su vida, ambos chicos le pisaron un pie.

—¡Hinata! —la voz alterada voz de Ino interrumpió un relato sobre Naruto, cuando había comido tanto ramen que vomito por toda la alfombra del living y tuvieron que cambiarla, para colmo Kiba y Naruto habían comprado una demasiado costosa, el otro chico con quienes vivían se negó rotundamente a pagar, se demoraron 2 años en terminar de pagar la alfombra, y ahora la cuidaban como si estuviera hecha de oro —¡Aquí estás! Te estuvimos buscando por… —se detuvo de pronto cuando divisó a quienes me acompañaban, alzó una ceja mirándolos con desprecio —Ah, tenías compañía, si a esto se le pudiera llamar compañía.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté, confundida.

—Lamentablemente si —respondió Kiba —Podríamos decir que es nuestra vecina, una vez Akamaru robó una de sus pantaletas que se estaba secando colgada en su patio trasero, ella le lanzó un cubo de agua fría al pobre.

—Sus pantaletas tenían encaje —añadió Sai, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ahogué una risita que intentó salir por mis labios pero la contuve poniendo una mano sobre mi boca.

—¡No me lo recuerdes —chilló enfurecida Ino —Ese maldito chucho, debí haberle lanzado ácido.

—Sobre mi cadáver rubia oxigenada —replicó Kiba en el mismo tono que ella —Akamaru pudo haber robado las pantaletas de una chica más linda —masculló entre dientes, Ino escuchó de todas maneras y le dio un zape haciendo que el chico aullara de dolor.

—¿Chicas? —Sakura se unió a nuestro pequeño y extraño grupo, totalmente confundida.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto la observó estupefacto —¡Sakura! Pero si estás igual, no haz cambiado nada.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté por segunda vez ya en el día, igualmente confundida.

Sakura examinó al rubio por un instante, luego su rostro fue adquiriendo de a poco la expresión de comprensión —¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Kiba exteriorizó mis pensamientos por su cuenta —¿Qué acaso todos se conocen? ¿Son tus amigas Hinata? —asentí con la cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas Hinata-chan? —me preguntó Sakura, apuntaba a Naruto —Él iba con nosotros al instituto, estaba siempre con Sasuke, era prácticamente su remora —la última parte la dijo casi en un murmullo —Su amigo tonto.

—¡Hey! —protesto Naruto.

Lo observé con detenimiento, si era amigo de Sasuke entonces era de último año cuando yo ingresé al instituto, ciertamente recordaba que Sasuke no hablaba mucho con las personas, era más bien del tipo solitario, me dolió un poco la cabeza intentando evocar recuerdos de Sasuke junto a alguna persona, incluso para mí fue difícil llegar a ser cercana para él ¿Cómo es que alguien como Naruto iba a ser su amigo? Sin ofender… Pero si, claro que lo conocía, no obstante al igual que yo, había cambiado demasiado en 3 años, había madurado mucho, lo único que recordaba de él era a un chiquillo de gran cabellera rubio, hiperactivo como él solo, sin embargo ahora tenía a un hombre frente a mí, con la misma hiperactividad al parecer…

—Naruto… —murmuré —Claro, Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Nos conocemos de antes?

—¡Idiota! —chilló Sakura —Es Hinata Hyuga.

—Si, eso lo sé, la conocí en la fiesta.

—No, aaagh —Sakura siempre tomaba esa actitud frente a Naruto, quien en un pasado lejano estaba sobre ella la mayoría del tiempo pidiéndole citas —¡Era la amiga de Sasuke!

Naruto abrió levemente los labios, frunció el seño y me observó sin ninguna contemplación, me sonrojé de inmediato, nunca me ha gustado que me miren demasiado.

—Pero si ella era… no tenía esos —hizo un ademan con sus manos frente a su pecho, como si sostuviera dos pelotas, comprendí a lo que se refería una fracción de segundo después de Sakura, pues ella ya lo había golpeado con su fuerza sobrehumana que a veces sacaba a flote.

—¡Serás idiota!

.

.

.

Ninguna de las 3 supo como, pero terminamos aceptando la invitación de los chicos para realizar la reunión en su casa, quizás por los viejos tiempo, quizás porque Ino quería seguir insultando a Kiba o porque Sai me arrastró con ellos, no lo sé muy bien.

Para mi fortuna Neji-niisan no se encontraba en casa, imaginé que probablemente trasnocharía en la biblioteca estudiando, así era mi primo. Akamaru nos recibió en cuanto llegamos, pensé que habían exagerado respecto a su tamaño, pero era realmente grande y encantador, aunque me haya dejado el flequillo lleno de baba de perro. El pobre Akamaru tenía prohibido pisar la alfombra del living.

Junto a Sakura y Naruto repasamos tiempos del instituto, Naruto habló mucho sobre Sasuke, después de terminar la escuela, ambos lograron ingresar a la misma universidad y jamás se han despagado el uno del otro, con sus siempre notables y comunes peleas. Así que al menos Sasuke no había cambiado tanto, según lo que el rubio decía, aquello me reconfortó, sin embargo… Si habría mantenido sus lazos con Naruto ¿Por qué había roto los nuestros para siempre… ah, si… la confesión, de seguro Naruto no le había declarado su amor.

—El Teme debe estar por llega —mencionó Naruto —está haciendo ayudantías.

—No hablemos más de Sasuke —sugirió Sakura notando mi evidente incomodidad, la cual era invisible para el rubio.

—¿Sasuke-kun vive aquí? —no obstante fui yo la que insistí.

—Ah, si, es el otro chico que vive con nosotros.

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro, Sakura lo notó de inmediato y ofreció irnos de inmediato, me negué al notar lo bien que lo estaba pasando Ino y Sakura, además Sai había dicho que quería mostrarme sus últimos borradores y pinturas. No podía arruinarles la noche por mi egoísmo, con suerte Sasuke llegaría tarde e iría directamente a su habitación sin siquiera notarme.

Lo último que quería en ese momento es que él pensara que yo lo perseguía a todas partes, incluyendo su casa.

.

.

.

—¿E-esa soy yo? —musité cuando Sai me mostró un borrador, la mujer en él tenía mi peinado, mis ojos y llevaba una túnica de la época clásica, en el conjunto lo que más destacaban eran los ojos, característicos de la familia Hyuga, era yo o era Neji, pero no creía que se tratara de mi niisan.

—Si —afirmó Sai —Quería captar tus ojos, son bastante interesantes ¿Sabes? —lo miré sorprendida —Tu primo me obligó a dibujarle aquella túnica.

—¿A-antes no la tenía? —pregunté ruborizándome. Sai asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombres.

La idea de que me haya dibujado desnuda me mortificó, al parecer para Sai el pudor no era una palabra que cupiese dentro de su vocabulario, para él, el cuerpo humano era bello y no comprendía por qué alguien se avergonzaría de mostrarlo.

Abajo los chicos empezaban a animarse, habían comenzado a beber un pack de cervezas de edición especial que Kiba había guardado para celebraciones especiales pero Naruto e Ino lo habían sacado a la fuerza. Sai y yo no bebíamos, fue en ese momento en que habíamos decido subir a su habitación para ver sus obras.

—Eres muy bueno en esto, Sai-kun —le dije sonriendo, fuera de lo extraño de su persona era un chico muy talentoso y agradable.

—Si quieres algún día podrías ser mi modelo.

—Pero con ropa, por favor —asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Debo ir al baño —murmuré, Sai me indicó la puerta frente a su habitación, le agradecí y entre al baño.

Para ser solo hombres los que vivían ahí el baño estaba bastante limpio, imaginé que mi primo Neji tenía algo que ver ahí, era cuidadoso cuando se trataba de orden y limpieza. Una vez hecho lo mío, y mientras me lavaba las manos escuché como abajo los chicos se agitaban aún más, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché la voz de Naruto:

—¡Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas, únetenos!

¡Sasuke! Me recargué sobre la puerta con la oreja apoyada sobre esta, escuchando los escalones de la escalera sonar con suavidad. Con suerte él pasaría de largo hasta su dormitorio y yo podría cruzar el pasillo en dos simples pasos hasta la habitación de Sai, entonces le pediría que me acompañara a casa o simplemente me largaría de ahí aunque fuese sola.

Tragué saliva pesado, apreté los músculos, preparándolos para el siguiente rápido y ágil movimiento que realizaría.

Pero la vida se empeñaba en ponerme a Sasuke por el camino. La manilla crujió sonoramente, aquel sonido que indicaba que el seguro estaba echado desde el interior del baño, pronto golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó con su tono de voz neutral y calmado.

Silencio, no respondería nada, que se largara de ahí, que me dejara salir.

10 minutos y el aún seguía esperando, volvió a golpear.

—¿Neji? —se escuchó su voz tras la puerta —¿Eres tú? ¡Ya te dije que preocuparse demasiado por el cabello es gay! —ahogué una risita —En serio, debo orinar…

Sasuke era muy testarudo y orgulloso, podría estar ahí toda la noche hasta que saliera del baño, para poder sentirse victorioso.

—¿Por qué no vas a orinar un árbol allá afuera? —escuché la voz de Sai —A Hinata debe haberle dado diarrea, no la molestes…

—¡No seas asqueroso! —le interrumpió Sasuke —¿Quién dices que está?

—Hinata… —me tensé al oírme delatada.

—Hyuga… Sé que no tienes diarrea y que ni siquiera estás usando el baño, sal de ahí.

Silencio, me había descubierto, que vergüenza, sentí el calor acudir a mi rostro. Lentamente abrí la puerta, con la mirada en el piso para evadir sus oscuros ojos, finalmente estuve en el pasillo.

—Espérame ahí, ya vuelvo —me dijo, luego dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Sai, —A solas —Sai se encogió de hombros y se fue sin más ¡Que traidor! Sasuke entró al baño.

Para mi propia sorpresa y al parecer la de Sasuke también cuando él salió del baño yo lo estaba esperando. Él alzó las cejas, se sentó en un escalón, una de sus manos golpeó suavemente junto a él, una señal para que yo me sentara junto a él. Dudé un instante considerable pero me senté junto a él antes de alterar su escasa paciencia.

—Te ha crecido el cabello —comentó con voz monótona, automáticamente lleve mis dedos hasta un mechón de mi cabellera.

—Si, lo dejé crecer —punto por no haber tartamudeado, pero menos un punto por haber comentado algo tan obvio. Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja, una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro, dándole el aspecto del joven Sasuke que alguna vez conocí.

—Mira Hyuga, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos —me miró un instante antes de continuar —Me conoces, sabes que a veces soy un cabrón…

—¿En serio te conozco Uchiha-san? —me atreví a preguntar, aunque mi voz fue solo un susurro.

¿Cómo podía decir que lo conocía? Si desde el primer momento en que lo vi me di cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba? Sasuke siempre había sido serio, poco caballeroso, impaciente y hasta impulsivo, pero lo que había visto de él en aquellos últimos meses era mucho peor que aquellos defectos de su adolescencia, casi no me atrevia a pensarlo por miedo a caer en el egocentrismo y la paranoia, pero sentía que Sasuke había estado tratando de atormentando por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

—Hmm… —no me miró, parecía meditar mis palabras —No he cambiado tanto Hyuga, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—He-he madurado desde la última vez que nos vimos hace tres años —me llevé la palma a la boca, el peor error que podía cometer era mencionar aquella declaración de amor, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Pero Sasuke no pareció inmutarse ante mis palabras, su semblante estoico permanecía y me pregunté que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo no lo he hecho —dijo de repente —No he madurado tanto como quisiera.

Me quedé observándolo perpleja, Sasuke estaba diciendo algo sobre él mismo, insólito, ¿A caso se acercaba el apocalipsis zombie? No pude hacer nada más que verlo fijamente, sus pestañas espesas, su mirada llena de alguna emoción desconocida para mí, su cabello negro y despeinado, su perfil tan masculino… ¡Mierda, no! ¡No Hinata Hyuga, no!

Desvié la mirada hacia la pared, totalmente abochornada ¿Desde cuando era tan guapo? Siempre tuvo un séquito de pretendientes ridículamente extenso lo que indicaba que era guapo, pero mis motivos para haber gustado de él alguna vez en mi vida no radicaban en su físico, yo no era de ese tipo de personas.

—Mira… —Sasuke parecía acomodar bien sus palabras en la mente —He estado siendo un cretino.

Lo miré boquiabierta, sabía que era eso, eso era lo que más se acercaría a ser unas disculpas por parte de Sasuke Uchiha ¡El se estaba disculpando! Despues de todo no era yo la paranoica, en verdad estaba siendo intencionalmente hostil conmigo ¿Pero por qué? Estuve a punto de formularle la pregunta cuando el escándalo en el piso de abajo nos sobresaltó.

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y bajamos. Lo primero que noté fue que la pelea era entre Ino y Kiba, ambos bajo el efecto del alcohol, se lanzaban insulto tras insulto, en el sofá Naruto parecía algo aturdido por la cerveza, al igual que Sakura quien el alcohol la hacía relajarse más de lo normal. El único sobrio era Sai pero no parecía interesado en parar la discusión.

—¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar salir a Akamaru, se perderá?!

—¡Ese chucho maldito orinó en mi mochila!

Kiba trató de salir en busca de Akamaru pero se tropezó con la mesita de café cayendo de bruces sobre el piso, todos se adelantaron hacia él para socorrerlo, menos Ino quién sonreía con suficiencia. También yo iba a correr para socorrerlo pero una firme mano me asió por la muñeca, volteé confundida hacia Sasuke.

—Hay que ir por ese perro —explicó con calma —Si los guardias del campus lo encuentran lo echarán a patadas.

Asentí, tenía razón, Akamaru era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido en el recinto, había que encontrarlo rápidamente.

—Sai —dije y el chico me miró —¡Cuida de Sakura-chan por favor! —Sai asintió, entonces salí siguiendo a Sasuke.

Era tarde, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, probablemente eran pasadas las diez de la noche, Sasuke se encontraba ya en la acera de enfrente, estaba iluminado por la amarillenta luz de una farola, levantó su mano sobre su frente haciendo una visera improvisada. Corrí en su dirección para alcanzarlo.

—¿Dónde crees que se haya ido? —le pregunté, mirando yo también hacia todas partes. La mayoría de los faroles calle abajo estaban apagados o parpadeaban con su último aliento de energía, me pregunté que tan desastrosos podían ser los universitarios y como poder sobrevivir en un campus lleno de estos.

—Al fondo del campus, calle abajo hay una fuente de cupidos —me respondió emprendiendo el paso hacia allá —le gusta bañarse en ella y orinar a los querubines alrededor de ella.

.

.

.

Quince minutos mas tarde salimos del campus, con Akamaru siendo arrastrado por Sasuke.

Para nuestra mala suerte, una vez que llegamos al final del campus, y encontramos a Akamaru dándose un baño en la fuente uno de los guardias nos apuntó directo con una linterna, habló sobre lo desvergonzado de las parejas de hoy en día, luego se percato de la presencia del can quien había corrido hacia Sasuke para lamerle la cara, dejó a Sasuke completamente mojado. La orden fue irrefutable, o sacaban a ese perro de ahí o llamaba a la perrera.

—Maldito perro —masculló Sasuke, de pie ahí en medio de la acera, amurrado, con la ropa húmeda y el cabello desaliñado se veía casi inofensivo, más su tono de voz quitaba cualquier ilusión —¿Qué haremos?

Acaricié el lomo de Akamaru, era un perro grande y blanco, no deduje bien que raza era, pero era tan grande que en sus cuatro patas alcanzaba fácilmente a la altura de la cintura de Sasuke. —Lo-lo llevaré a mi apartamento, no puedo dejar a Akamaru así como así, es muy importante para Kiba-san —le respondí.

—Tsk…¿Desde cuando son tan amigos con Inuzuka como para que te preocupes tan por su perro? —Sasuke me miró de reojo alzando una ceja.

—No es eso... yo tengo un pequeño gatito… me dolería mucho si queda abandonado a su suerte —murmuré, evocando el pequeño gatito que Neji-niisan me había obsequiado, pero que sin embargo tuve que dejar a cargo de Hanabi.

—Hmmp… —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía a caminar. Me quedé de pie ahí un poco confundida, Akamaru estaba a mitad de camino entre los dos y nos mirada con la misma confusión a ambos —¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí? Llevemos al estúpido perro a tu apartamento.

—S-si —corrí para posicionarme a su lado —Gra-gracias Uchiha-san… Kiba-san…

—No pienses que estoy haciendo esto por ese imbécil —me interrumpió —El muy idiota ahora está noqueado y alcoholizado sin hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, solo lo hago por Akamaru… ¡Vamos, apresura el paso!

.

.

.

—¡Escucha viejo! —exclamó con furia Sasuke al conductor del taxi —¡Nos vas a dejar subir a tu maldito taxi y te pagaremos mucho y….

—¡No subiré esa bestia empapada a mi taxi! —el taxi partió justo después de que el taxista dijera eso, Sasuke se llevó las manos al cabello jalándolo con frustración, le gritó algunos improperios pero esta vez ni siquiera me inmuté ante aquello, sentía la misma frustración que él, ya era el tercer taxi que nos negaba el servicio a pesar de haberle ofrecido mucho dinero.

—El autobús, Uchiha-san —sugerí con voz suave, intentando no alterar más su ánimo. Volteó a mirarme y pareció meditar mi proposición, finalmente asintió.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado Hyuga —murmuró examinando los vehículos que pasaban por la calle —a estas horas es peligroso.

Pronto el autobús apareció al final de la calle, lo miramos expectante mientras se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros, cuando al fin estuvo frente a nosotros las puertas se abrieron, un gentío bajó empujándose los unos a los otros, el tumulto nos alcanzó, recibí uno que otro codazo en el cuerpo, una de mis manos aferró la piel de la nuca del gran perro blanco para no perderlo. De pronto Sasuke tomó uno de mis brazos, de alguna forma me impulsó sobre el autobús, cuando estuve arriba y logré darme la vuelta él ya estaba empujando a Akamaru para que subiera, el perro se negaba y Sasuke le gritaba maldiciones y juramentos sobre acabar con sus preciadas gónadas, no lo comprendí del todo pero el can pareció reaccionar ante aquello, subiendo y corriendo hasta el fondo del autobús que estaba casi vacío.

No noté cuando Sasuke estaba ya a mi lado, demasiado cerca… antes de que pudiera empezar a hiperventilar me dijo que fuera a calmar al perro y que él se encargaría de pagar los pasajes.

Caminé por el pasillo, el bus aún no arrancaba por lo que no tuve problemas para atravesar el pasillo con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Akamaru, se había sentado en los asientos del fondo y abarcaba dos de estos. Me senté junto a él y entrelacé mis dedos en su pelaje, era suave y ya no estaba tan húmedo.

El autobús aún no partía, miré hacia delante con curiosidad, Sasuke parecía discutir con el conductor, sus puños estaban muy apretados y temblaban con rabia, temí que lo golpeara pero pronto dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí, el autobus se puso en marcha y el ambiente pareció relajarse.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado con la expresión descompuesta.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunté.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, supuse que esa era su respuesta. —Me traes problemas, Hyuga —masculló entre dientes, pero no me miró, estaba vuelto hacia la ventana. Yo también me quedé inmersa en ese mundo de pequeñas luces ir y venir con rapidez en la oscuridad, las calles iluminadas con ese fulgor anaranjado y aún así aún habían personas que iban y venían.

—Di-dijiste que lo hacías por Akamaru —le dije de pronto, rogué al cielo que mi rostro no delatara mis nervios—Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras.

Se volteó a verme con incredulidad grabada en su semblante, casi sonreí ¿Había puesto en su lugar a Sasuke Uchiha?

—Ja, sin mí aún estarías en medio de la calle —masculló entre dientes —No te quieras hacer la ruda conmigo, Hyuga, te conozco, solo tú estarías a estas horas intentando salvar a un chucho, eres demasiado gentil.

—Gracias por lo de gentil.

—Hmmp…

.

.

.

—Lee-kun, escucha bien —mi amigo asintió del otro lado de la línea —Tengo un perro aquí abajo —Lee comenzó a hacer preguntas pero lo interrumpí —Luego te explico, ayúdame a subirlo a mi apartamento por favor —replicó sobre la prohibición de mascotas en el edificio —¡Lo sé! Por eso pido tu ayuda —finalmente corté.

—¿Quién es Lee? —preguntó Sasuke distraídamente.

—Un amigo —respondí —Uchiha-san, vamos por acá, al ascensor de servicios.

—Iré si dejas de llamarme Uchiha-san.

—¿U-Uchiha-kun? —Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos pero decidió seguirme.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo, allí había un ascensor para los inquilinos del edificio y justo al lado uno para los encargados del aseo, donde podían llevar los implementos de aseo más fácilmente sin molestar a las personas.

Lee me había dicho que lo esperara ahí pues pasaríamos más desapercibidos con un perro de ese tamaño junto a nosotros. Él bajaría por ese ascensor hasta el subterráneo, más no me dijo nada más sobre su plan.

Permanecimos allí de pie durante al menos 10 minutos más, Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua de vez en cuando y paseaba de allá para acá, la paciencia no era su virtud. Akamaru permanecía sentado y jadeaba con su gran lengua casi completamente fuera de su hocico. Los pasos de Sasuke sobre el suelo y el jadeo de Akamaru era lo único que se podía escuchar, e incluso hacían eco en aquel lugar.

Empezaba a ponerme incómoda.

—Akamaru se comerá a tu gato —dijo de pronto Sasuke, sin parar su caminata.

—¿Q-qu-é? —lo miré confundida.

—Tú gato, Hyuga, dijiste que tenías un gato.

—Aaaah —el gato —pues… en realidad no vive aquí conmigo… lo dejé en casa, no se permiten animales en el edificio.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente —¿Vas a meter a un perro de 30 kilos en un lugar donde no se permiten animales?

Antes de que pudiera responder el ascensor se abrió, dentro Rock Lee nos esperaba, estaba vestido completamente de negro y un antifaz cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Entren y pónganse esto —nos indicó, estiró antifaces negros idénticos a los de él.

—Yo no me pondré eso —alegó Sasuke.

—Es necesario Uchiha-senpai, esto es una misión de alto riesgo —Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo, me miró, yo ya me había puesto el antifaz, me encogí de hombros ante su mirada, rodó sus ojos pero finalmente se lo puso él también.

Cuando los 4 estuvimos dentro –incluyendo al perro –Lee extendió una enorme manta negra con la que cubrió a Akamaru, el can se removió incómodo y algo asustado, tuve que abrazarlo y comenzar a murmurarle palabras tranqulizadoras, aquello pareció hacer efecto. Sasuke preguntó por el número de piso y lo marcó en el tablero, el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Sasuke y yo suspiramos al unísono.

—¡Que aventura! —exclamó Lee, energía estaba fuera de lugar. Ninguno de nosotros se molestó en responderle algo, ambos estábamos exhaustos.

Para nuestra mala suerte el ascensor se abrió dos pisos antes de llegar, uno de los encargados del aseo, un señor de mediana edad nos miró con perspicacia, Sasuke se quitó de inmediato el tonto antifaz, yo lo imité, debíamos evitar sospechas.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —inquirió el hombre con desconfianza.

—Llevamos un costal de ropa sucia —dijo casi al instante Sasuke, señalando el bulto que era akamaru bajo la manta negra, para nuestra suerte el perro se había quedado completamente inmóvil. La expresión del hombre pareció suavizarse.

—Pero chicos, yo lo hago, no hay problema para…

—¡No! —grito casi Lee, interrumpiéndolo —Son mis calzoncillos sucios, muy sucios, en serio, ¡huelen mucho! —el hombre no pudo reprimir su gesto de asco, prefirió entonces dar la media vuelta e irse.

Las puertas se cerraron al fin y no se abrieron hasta alcanzar nuestro piso, corrimos rápidamente hasta mi departamento y entramos. Le quitamos la manta a Akamaru y este observó detenidamente el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, luego comenzó a mover la cola en señal de alegría. Suspiré agradecida.

—Le avisaré a Kiba que su perro está aquí —dijo Sasuke. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía reacio a mirar demasiado mi apartamento, murmuró algo sobre que yo era una niña consentida pero decidí ignorarlo —Creo que debo irme.

—E-espera Sasuke-kun —le dije, más no sabía en realidad porqué lo había detenido. Me miró esperando por mis palabras —Eh..eh…eh…

—¿Y bien Hyuga? —una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en sus labios, parecía divertido con mi nerviosismo.

—Cre-creo que deberías cambiarte, aún estás… estás mojado —pareció darse cuenta de que yo tenía razón, su camisa aún se pegaba a su torso en señal de humedad, además estaba manchada con lodo de las patas de Akamaru —Lee-kun, podrías traerle una camisa limpia a.. a Sasuke... Uchiha…

—Ah, claro, no hay problema —Lee quien había estado jugando con Akamaru salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos.

Nos miramos por un instante. Toda la agitación del momento me habían borrado completamente mis intenciones ¡Ser fuerte frente a él! Hasta el momento me había comportado como una loca activista animalista, lo peor es que de verdad su ayuda me había servido mucho, de no ser por él aún hubiese estado en la avenida intentando subir a un taxi.

—Gracias… por lo de Akamaru, por ayudarme a traerlo.

—Hmmp… ya te dije que solo lo hice por el perro.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento si hay errores ortograficos o de redacción, no le eché una revisión luego de terminarlo.<em>

_Espero redimirme con este cap, realmente creo que el anterior fue malo pero muy malo jajja, pero bien, en este me esforcé y quedo mas largo de lo normal e incluso no me retrasé tanto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Veamos, aclararé ciertos puntos que me parecen pertinentes:_

_-El campus donde vive Sasuke esta basado en la vida real (yo mismo vivo en una casa con 4 chicas mas y no, no puedo tener una mascota, aunque mis vecinos tienen un perro xD)_

_-Los chicos no son alcoholicos, solo son universitarios xD_

**No sé cuantos aún me leen pero si agradezco a quienes comentan su opinión e impresión de cada capitulo y las interacciones de Sasuke y Hinata (L) Aunque sea una sola la persona que me siga leyendo seguiré actualizando este fanfic, le tengo cariño y aunque no es una gran historia quiero que sea finalizada.**

**HinaSasu004:** Si, quizás falte harto para el beso u.u lo siento mucho, pero desde este capitulo ya pienso que Sasuke y Hinata esten mas tiempo juntos y dejando de lado la hostilidad de Sasuke, tambien que aclaren bien sus pensamientos sobre lo que piensan y sienten sobre el otro. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero que te haya agradado el cap.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Gracias por leer! Itachi y Kakashi son los más guapos del manga y anime Naruto! jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Naiu:** gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión, No sé si notaste los pequeños -casi invisibles -celos de Sasuke al pensar que Kiba y Hinata eran muy cercanos jajaja, espero que te hayan complacido aunque hayan sido pequeños, el prox capitulo lo narraré desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y aclararé varios detalles de su comportamiento. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y los microcelos de Sasuke te hayan gustado xD

**Pitufifavi:** concuerdo contigo! Secuestremos a Kakashi! que está demasiado bueno. Espero que te haya gustado la conti y gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión. Creo que aquí Sasuke se mostró más caballeroso... si así podríamos decirlo, pero es a nivel de lo que él puede, es demasiado idiota y tosco para ser mas suave xD no podemos pedir milagros sin caer en el ooc.

**Utatane Armstrong**: Sasuke es bien maldito, jaja y pues tiene esa tendencia a que los demás lo vean fuerte y superior -o al menos es lo que yo he deducido de él como personaje -ya aclararé esos detalles en el próx capitulo. Con respecto al rival de Sasuke, un poco más abajo está tu respuesta. gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión :3

**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way :** Le largo que es tu nick! jaja Ya no odies tanto a Sasuki, en el fondo solo es un emo vengador que necesita amorsh (?) xD Iré poniendo leves momentos KakaSaku para dejar entre ver el preambulo entre ellos, no sé cuando vaya de lleno en un capitulo para ellos pero te lo haré saber. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar tu opinión! gracias por decir que el cap anterior quedo bueno aunque yo no siento lo mismo T_T Pero le tengo mas fe a este y espero que te haya gustado.

**Hinedi Hizuki:** tu deseo ha sido cumplido parcialmente! los microcelos de Sasuke hacia Kiba jaja, no puedo poner algo mas fuerte que eso por como va la cosa, desde el prox capitulo ya ire poniendo mas intensidad en sus momentos juntos. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Peticion: Si les soy sincera al principio pensaba poner SaiHina de competencia para Sasuki, sin embargo debo ser sincera y decir que NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO MANEJAR A ESA PAREJA xD así que definitivamente el rival de Sasuke cambiará, me gustaría escuchar -leer- sus opiniones sobre quien les gustaria que fuese el rival, quien mas votos tenga gana, no soy mucho de cambiar lo que tengo planeado para escuchar la voz popular pero esta vez me vi en el caso y pues le pido ayuda a mis lectores.**

**Puedo manejar bien : GaaHina, KibaHina, NaruHina, SuiHina (si hahaha) Bueno, elijan! se los agradecería, tengo un gran lío en mi cabeza con eso xD**

Saludos y gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un review, quienes son autores me comprenderan, a nadie le gustan los lectores fantasmas ;D


End file.
